Not Like This
by Milady29
Summary: Based on the promo of 2x10. Matthew is severely injured and fighting for his life in the arms of Gabriela and with his best friend next to him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Chicago Fire characters!

* * *

''Matt.'' Gabriela cried as she looked as the figure finally hobbled out of the smoke and collapsed in her arms. The paramedic from whom she had forgotten the name after changing co-workers so many times over the past shifts kneeled down next to her but she ignored the girl, looking terrified at the blood in Casey's masks and she pulled if off his face, terrified as a large part of his skin also got pulled off in the process just under his right temple. The other paramedic took the crying baby from his hands as Matt closed his eyes and Gabriela looked around. Matt was hurt. Bad.

''HELP!'' Where was that stupid girl when she was needed? Terrified she looked at her unconsciousness boyfriend in her arms. For years her biggest fear had been that something happened to her brother while he was on the job. For years she had been terrified when she got a phone call and Antonio was undercover. For years she had been wrong, this had been her biggest fear.

Finally help came and they lifted him on the gurney and in the ambo and Gabriela couldn't let go. His pulse was very weak, she couldn't lose him. No, she couldn't lose him!

''Dawson...should I si-''

''Get in the front now and drive as fast as you can to Lakeshore!'' Gabby yelled, stressed as the girl was losing precious seconds.

Severide jumped in the last second, biting his lip as he looked as his fellow lieutenant.

''Is he going to make it?'' He said then, worried. After Andy, Severide was determined not to lose another friend.

She placed the breathing mask over his mouth and got him attached to the machine and the only thing that calmed her a bit down was his heartbeat that was still there.

''He is going to make it.''

''How are you so sure?''

''I am going to make him make it. He isn't going to perish, not here.'' She said as she acknowledged the single tears streaming down her cheek. Furious she wiped it away and looked at the monitors, just in time to see it flat line and hear the alarms.

''Casey!''

For a second Matt opened his eyes but they rolled backward than. Gabriela grabbed him tight; ''no, no! You are not going to pass out on me, not like this!''

His limb and lifeless body collapsed and Gabriela started the CPR, determined. She couldn't fall, he wouldn't die, not here. Off all the people she had to bury the past years, he wasn't going to be one of them. Twenty-nine. Thirty.

She placed her mouth on this. This wasn't the last time their lips were going to meet like this, not like this.

* * *

''Our last shift together.'''

''Doesn't mean it is our last morning together.'' Gabriela smiled next to him in bed and Casey rolled over so he could look her in the face.

''We can't do IT in the ambo anymore, nor in the showers.''

''No, let's hope we will never share the ambo anymore, that wouldn't be good.''

He chuckled and bend forward, French kissing her and moving closer to her. Didn't nééd the ambulance after all.

* * *

''You have to call the time.'' The girl in the front yelled but she refused, kept on going. ''Call the time!'' The girl yelled again and Gabby knew she was supposed to stop and give up but she kept going and finally, when they had given up all hope a small beep started from the monitor and his heart started again. He was with her again. Severide looked up at her, hopeful although his eyes were full of tears and his face was red.

''I am not going to lose you, not like this.'' Gabriela whispered as she looked at his blooded face.

''We are here!'' The girl called as they finally reached the hospital and the ER doctors opened the doors, lifting him out. Gabriela didn't look back at Severide but jumped out and ran after the gurney. A nurse that ran with them wanted to push her away but she shook her head; ''I can help.''

But they refused her and took him away, leaving Gabriela behind as her lip slowly started to tremble and tears filled her eyes. At the second she thought she was going to burst out in loud crying Severide caught up with her again and he embraced her as she hid her face against his shoulder, crying with long and loud draws of air. Severide's hand moved over her hair and carefully he lead her to the chairs, letting her sit down and drying her tears;

''Matt is going to be okay, he made it. He is not going to die, I am sure. Calm down.''

She looked at him, worried. ''How do you know so sure?'' She finally cried.

''It is Matt, he won't go under without a fight. He won it, in the ambo. He is going to be okay. I am sorry you had to see him like this.''

Numb, she laid her head against his shoulder as she started at the movement in the hallways.

''Dawson, shouldn't we go again?''

Before she could stand up Severide swayed his arm around her; ''She not going anywhere, you see, lieutenant Casey is her boyfriend. Go look for somebody else to take with you.''

The girl huffed and Gabriela looked up to Severide; ''How do you know.''

Severide gave her a sad smile; ''He told me this morning. I asked him why he was so happy and almost shining from felicity.''

Gabriela nodded. She felt the same. She had been glowing ever since their first kiss.

''He told it was because of you, that he was so proud to be your boyfriend and that you were moving together and he started crying from happiness. I am so happy for the both of you. You will get through this.''

Gabriela bow her head again, laying down against his shoulder again. She closed her eyes as more tears were flowing down her cheeks. What if this really was the last time she had seen Matt alive.

She heard familiar voices some time later, when every possible scenario had played in her head but somehow she couldn't find the power to open her eyes and looked at the fellow firemen around him.

''Gabby?'' Hermann's voice sounded. ''Are you okay?''

''I think she is asleep.'' Cruz said.

''I think she doesn't want to talk.'' Severide said and his hand rubbed over her arm.

* * *

''Shouldn't we tell the others...it is the last shift anyway?'' Casey said as he threw the last personal belongings in the box on his desk. He sat down in his chair, turning it to the bed and looking through his office.

''We can, but like you said it is the last shift. Why get in trouble for love on the work floor if it is our last day?'' She shrugged, especially with McLeod still looking over their shoulder.

''Are you going to miss this place?''

''Everything. I have a lot of memories here. Everyone I think. With all of you and some bureaucrat just takes that away.'' He shook his head, throwing the pencil he was holding in his hand in as well.

''We can make our own place of memories...somewhere in Chicago.'' Gabriela smiled.

''You mean moving in together?''

Gabriela nodded and Casey smiled; ''I always wanted a penthouse.''

Gabriela nodded again; ''Me too.''

As nobody passed by they kissed and Gabriela blushed.

''Maybe we can both sell our house and buy something for the both of us.''

His voice slowly faded away as reality was coming back.

* * *

''He is going into surgery now.''

Gabby finally opened her eyes and looked up at the doctor.

''You might want to say goodbye to him before he goes into surgery. You know the risks as a paramedic.'' A doctor she had seen before at work explained to her and she stood up walking down the hallway with a numb feeling.

* * *

NOTE: Ooh the promo. Thank you promo for nearly letting my crap my pants! I have no idea what is going to happen next week but I just had to write this after seeing the promo. If they kill Casey, we riot!

Thank you for reading, hopefully you liked it and please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

''Have you heard anything yet?'' Severide looked up as Gabriela entered the waiting area again and all the other firemen looked up as well, begging for her to say something, but unfortunately there was nothing to say. She knew as much as they did about him. Dawson shook her head as she sat down on the empty chair next to Severide again, looking through the room. Looking at Matthews battered body and wounds had made her even more afraid to lose him. Fear had taken over her body and everything she did seemed to go automatic, but not because she thought she needed to. The only thing she wanted to do now was close her eyes and open them when everything would be normal again. But thinking about what the doctor had told her, nothing would be normal again. His back was fractured and they were worried there was damage done there.

* * *

_''You know, my parents called me if I wanted to come over for dinner next week. Maybe you should come with me. Meet them.''_

_Matthew nodded; ''Yes, I'd love to meet your parents.'' He grabbed her hand as they were walking to the station together._

_''I think you should go now, I will be there shortly after you.'' Gabriela said, letting go of his hand and she leaned on her toes, kissing him. _

_''You know, we could also say we just walked together.''_

_''But it is not fun walking next to you and not being able to hold your hand.'' She teased as she poked him in his side and without a lot of effort he lifted her up, walking down the block with her in his arms._

_''Tell me, is this more fun that holding hands?'' He chuckled and they kissed and he put her down on the ground again._

_''I am going first.'' Gabriela sighed then and she walked away. Matt looked as she walked down the block and smiled. After a few minutes he also continuead his way._

* * *

''Gabby.''

Severide woke her up and she looked up at the doctor, waiting for her. A doctor she had seen before at work.

''Can you walk with me?'' The numb feeling still hadn't passed as she walked down the hallway, as if she was walking through a nightmare and she was only minutes away from waking up, but she didn't wake up. She was still here, waiting for bad or good news. The doctor stopped and Gabriela leaned against the wall.

''Just tell me.'' She mumbled as the doctor sighed.

''There were some complications during surgery.''

There it was, her worst nightmare.

''He didn't make it?'' Gabriela asked with a trembling voice.

''He did, but we need to know if his sister or mom know something about his intent. We have no can't reach anybody. Do you know anything about him having a medical intent?''

''Why do you need to know?''

''He suffered a massive stroke and-''

''And you need to know if something about that is in his intent.''

The doctor nodded. If they asked about his medical declaration of intent, it had to be really bad. What if he was in a coma?

''Is he in a coma, what happened?'' Gabriela asked as she grabbed the railing in the hallway, shaking by what she just heard. If they were asking for his medical declaration of intent, this couldn't be good.

''Yes, he is in a coma and we are not sure if he will ever fully recover.''

Tears started to burn in her eyes, but she kept looking at the doctor, waiting for explanation.

''There were fractures in his back we were fixing by surgery and it threw a cloth and the cloth entered his brain, we didn't know.''

Gabriela brought her shaking hand to her mouth and she could no longer keep the tears from flowing. It could be they would never be together again, that he would never wake up again or recover. She looked back at the fire fighters looking at her at the end of the hallway and Severide emerged towards her, grabbing her before she could fall and holding her in his arms again as she started to cry. She felt embarrassed as she was crying in his arms again but she couldn't help herself. She wished Shay was here but Shay wasn't coming back for this one shift. Vaguely she heard the doctor telling the same to Kelly as he just told Gabriela and the warning that Matt wasn't out of the woods, that he still could pass away the next 24 hours. She heard Severide asking about his back and the doctor assured him his back was fine, that they were pretty sure there was no permanent damage done there, but there was in his head and Gabriela buried her head deeper in Severide's shirt.

''You are pretty sure?'' Severide said on a annoyed tone.

''We can't be sure of course but-''

''But what!? You know nothing for sure. You don't even know if he will live!'' Severide blamed him, nearly screaming and multiple footsteps walked down the hallway and took Severide and her away.

* * *

_Gabriela sat on her bed at the station as she looked Severide and Matt talking in Matt's office and her finger hovered above the call button on her phone undecided. Suddenly she pressed it and listened to the tone as the phone was trying to reach his mother's. _

_Finally she heard her mom pick up the phone._

_''Gabby!''_

_''Hey mom, just short, is it okay if I take my boyfriend for dinner?'' From the corner of her eyes she looked at her boyfriend, talking to his fellow lieutenant with a broad smile on his face. He was so handsome when he was smiling._

_''You have a boyfriend?'' Her mother said surprised._

_''Don't sound so surprised. Yeah, I do.'' _

_''Tell me everything.'' Her mom giggled and Gabriela moved a bit with a big smile._

_''He works at fifty-one as well.''_

_''You mean THAT blonde lieutenant that is hanging on the chalkboard in your kitchen?''_

_''Yeah.'' She answered and she felt how her face became red and she was blushing._

_''See you next week, sweetie. Don't forget to take him. He looks nice.''_

_''I will, see you next week.'' _

_She hung up the phone and walked away, one last glance at her smiling boyfriend._

* * *

She woke up again as Severide moved and her head dropped from his shoulder. She sat up, opening her eyes a little sleepy and confused.

''The doctor is here, Gabby. Matt made it.''

''Don't cheer to early. He is not out of critical stage yet.'' The doctor said to Severide and the fellow lieutenant raised his eyebrows. Gabriela nodded and stood up, following the doctor.

''Is he awake?'' she asked hopefully, knowing she didn't need to ask but there was still a sparkle of hope somewhere inside her.

The doctor shook his head; ''We managed to save him from not dying on the operating table, but he is in a coma.''

''I know.'' Gabriela said then.

They entered the ICU and the doctor lead her to a private room and before she entered the room she was already frightened when she looked through the windows. Matt looked vulnerable in the bed. His head was wrapped in a thick layer of bandage.

She entered his room and the doctor followed her.

''We have no idea what damage the stroke has done, but tomorrow we will MRI him again and we will know more.''

The doctor looked as she sat down.

''To prepare you for the worst, there is a chance he might never wake up.''

Gabriela grabbed his hand on the blanket and tried not to cry as the doctor walked out.

The door opened again and Gabriela turned around, to see Severide standing in the doorway.

''Matt.'' He sighed as he looked at his fellow lieutenant, whom was kept alive by machines.

''Matt.'' He sighed again. He laid his hand on Gabriela's shoulders.

''You promised to never leave me after Andy and you are not going to leave her!'' He finally said.

...

NOTE: Are Matt and Gabby ever going to be together again?

I am so glad you liked the first chapter, thank you very much! I feel kinda bad for writing this today because it is a holiday here you spend with the family and I kinda feel down now, but I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for reading and please leave a review! I'd love to hear what you think about the storyline up till now!


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriela rubbed her hand over Matt's hand. Her eyes looked at the drawing on the wall behind him. For five days she had been silence except for the monitor's beeps now and then. Yesterday his mom had been here and had asked Gabriela to leave and she did, at least she felt like she could do something useful.

The only thing that changed the long days was when somebody else walked in. Usually it was a nurse to check his IV's or a PT. Sometimes it was Kelly or his mom. When Kelly was there, she didn't feel so alone when he was there. Kelly hadn't only been a good friend for Matt as he was here nearly every day but also for her. Neither of them wanted Matt to be alone and so he was there when she was too tired or too hungry.

The door opened behind and she looked back. Nancy Casey entered the room and Gabriela stood up, so she could sit down. It was not that she couldn't get along with his mom, but Nancy made her nervous. She kept talking and reading to him but never talked to her. She understood Nancy was upset but Gabriela guessed it was also better for her to alone with her son.

''Hey Matt, I am here.'' She whispered and Gabriela walked out of the room to eat something as he hadn't eaten anything since morning.

In the hallway she looked surprised as Shay was walking down the hallway.

''How are you?'' She asked worried as she hugged Gabriela.

''He is okay.'' She answered, automatically. To be honest she had no idea how he was.''

Shay let go of her, looking at her with a worried face.

''I asked about you, not him. ''

Gabriela shook her head; ''Right, sorry. I am okay as well.''

''Can I see Matt?''

''His mom is in there, probably reading to him. ''

Shay nodded; ''Let's get something to eat and drink. You look like you could use that.''

Dawson felt a little bitter as she was sitting in the cafeteria with her friend. Finally she had somebody to talk about normalcy.

''Have you been transferred to another firehouse yet?''

Shay shook her head; ''I am waiting for a spot for two to get open somewhere. I am not going to get transferred without you.''

''You don't have to wait for me. Just transfer when you want, it can be weeks, months before I get back to work.''

''I know, but I will wait. Like I said, you helped me through everything and got me back. Now I am not going to get transferred without you.''

''I appreciate that, but the doctors said it might take months before Matt has recovered if everything goes in the most positive way. I know we haven't been together for so long, but I will care for him if he wants that.''

Shay nodded. ''I understand.''

''Thank you.'' Gabriela said, tears filling her eyes as she was moved about Shay's friendship and loyalty.

* * *

Gabriela Dawson walked the up the steps of her parents house. At first she had doubted if she really had to go here but Severide had nearly forced her to after being nearly day and night with Matthew in the hospital. In the conversation they had had the morning before the fateful call, he had told her he was going to meet her parents in eight days and Severide told her to go to her parents, to finally get out. To be honest, she didn't know how to tell her parents that Matt wasn't here.

''Gabby!'' Her mom embraced her.

''Where is the boy?'' She said, looking confused then. Gabriela swallowed. She didn't want to tell everything.

''There was emergency downtown Chicago, he offered to help so I had to thank you from him he was welcome, but next time he will be here.'' She lied.

Her mom nodded; ''That is what you get if your boyfriend is an hero.''

Gabriela nodded as she walked in. He really was a hero, but why did he deserve this then? He saved a baby, risked his life and this is what he got.

She sat down in front of her dad at the table but stood up to bring the plate and glass beside her back to the kitchen, she couldn't stand the empty spot beside her. Her mom also entered the kitchen.

''I am so happy for you.'' Her mom smiled as she looked in the casserole in the oven, looking back to Gabriela to smile at her. Gabby blushed although she felt guilty about not telling her parents about the current situation. Although she couldn't get it off her mind, she just wanted an evening of normalcy.

Walking back to the table she looked as her mom brought the large portion of casserole to the table.

''How is Shay?'' Her dad started off as they sat down to have dinner.

''She is fine.'' Gabriela said, putting a the food on her plate. Her parents knew Shay very well from her birthdays and from the things she told.

''You know Gabby, I am worried you are dating a firefighter. You know you could lose him, right?''

As if her dad knew. She swallowed her food as her mom fell out against her dad.

''I know, but I can lose everyone, I know that well enough as a paramedic.'' She said.

Her phone rang and her mom looked up, annoyed that their dinner was interrupted by her phone.

''Sorry, I will put it in silent mode.'' Gabby apologized. Looking whom was calling her she doubted for a second to jump up and take the call.

''Do you need to take it?'' Her father asked. She nodded slowly, nodding with an apologizing face and she walked out of the room.

''Kelly?''

* * *

Nervous she walked into the firehouse, looking as the firemen looked at her. She walked to the ambulance.

''You must be Dawson.'' A blonde walked towards her and shook her hand.

''You must be Shay.'' Dawson smiled at her.

''Come, let's get you introduced.'' The blonde walked with her to the common room.

''GUYS!'' She yelled to get the boys in the common room and Gabriela looked around. A guy looked at her from the couch, looking back the television within a few seconds. The others dropped their magazines and looked at her.

''This is Dawson, she will be working with us. With me, actually. '' A lieutenant with darker hair started to chuckle; ''You are going to be working on her or with her.''

Shay shook her head and so did the lieutenant sitting next to the lieutenant with the darker her. He stood up, walking towards her; ''Casey.''

He seemed really friendly, not only his mouth smiled but so did his eyes.

''Can I get my hand back?''

Casey finally let go of her hand, blushing.

* * *

Dawson ran though the corridor in the hospital, nearly pushing a nurse aside and she only slowed down as she finally reached his room. Her parents seemed really shocked when she had told them what was going on, but if comforted her they promised to come by tomorrow. She opened the door, looking as Severide was still sitting there.

''Matt.'' She smiled as she grabbed his hand, sitting down on her usual stool next to the bed and she was glad to see his eyes were open.

''He is non-responsive, but the doctor said that it is a good sign he is opening his eyes.''

''I know, it can take a while.''

''I will leave you alone with him.''

''You don't have to go.'' Gabriela said, afraid he felt required to leave.

''I know, but I think it is better for him if it is just you here, otherwise it might get overwhelming.''

Severide stood up, hugging her and he walked out. Gabriela stood up, carefully sitting down on his bed next to his body. Her hand caressed the left side of his face, the non burned side and he was looking up to her, although he did not respond to her and he seemed absent, she hoped he realized she was there.

''Hey baby, I am so glad to have you back here. Just hang in there, everything will be alright. '' Finally she bend forward, kissing him on his mouth and when she stood up from his bed she was pretty sure she spotted a smile, although it was only there for a split second and Matt closed his eyes as Gabby sat down in the chair next to his bed. It was going to be a long road, but they were together in this.

* * *

NOTE: How will Matt come out of the coma and will he be able to recover? Will the love between Gabby and Matt last? I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews and other support! It means a lot to me that you like it so much! Thank you for reading and please leave a review before you go, it really means a lot to me and I really like to you know what you think about the storyline of this story!


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriela leaned against the wall facing the windows of Matthew's room, looking as his mother was talking to him. She could see Nancy's lips moving and guess what she was saying but Matthew seemed to understand even less of what she was saying. He laid there, looking at her but in his eyes she could see he wasn't there. She shook her head she walked away to get more coffee. In the previous two days since he woke up, she had tried a lot but nothing was really successful. He seemed to know she was there but he didn't react and the doctors were afraid it was due to the brain damage and that he would stay in vegetative state.

Putting another cup under the coffee machine she tucked her hands in her pockets as the cup got filled and she looked through the hallway. Staff was walking from room to room and since visiting hour was just starting families walked over the hallway.

''Gabriela.''

She turned around, to face her parents.

''Mam, dad?''

Her mom was standing with a large bouquet of flowers in her hand, tears in her eyes.

''What are you doing here?'' Gabriela said surprised. She had told her parents she had to go the hospital because of Matt, but the least thing she had expected was for them to turn up here.

''We just want you to know we are here for you and Matt.'' Her father nodded and she wanted to thank them but Nancy Casey suddenly walked up them.

''That is his mother.'' She said to their parents as they turned her way and introduced themselves.

''I think I heard him moaning. I told his doctor and the doctor tried, but...''

''Did he react?'' Gabriela asked, hopeful.

''No, he didn't.'' Nancy Casey bow her head and walked out of the hallway again.

Gabriela bow her head and she felt her mother's arms around her.

''I am okay.'' She mumbled, pushing her mother away as she walked in front of them to his room. She had to stay strong, for herself and for him. It was kind of strange to bring her parents to Matt, as they only had seen him a couple of times on pictures and at the barbeque once, but they never really spoke to him.

''Antonio!'' Her mom suddenly said.

''Antonio?'' Her brother came walking down the hallway.

''Hey sis. Mom told me about what happened with Matt, thought you could use some support.''

''Is there more family with him?'' Her dad asked as they stopped walking behind her.

''I don't think we should be here instead of his family.''

''He only has his mom.''

His sister said she wouldn't come to see him as long as their mother was visiting him in fear she would have to be in the same room with her mom. Gabriela wanted to be honest to her, how stupid she was for saying that and that their mother could use some support as well, but she had been too tired. Neither did she want to fight with Christie.

''His mom seemed familiar to me.'' Antonio mumbled, frowning as he was thinking.

''Can't imagine you know her.'' No, she could. Antonio had started working at homicide after he had finished the academy, fifteen years ago. There was a good change his mom was one of his first cares.

After her parents and brother had gone again she was sitting in the gloomy, silent room.

The door opened again and Shay and Severide entered.

''Hey.''

''You come with me.'' Shay said, standing behind her as she laid her hands on her shoulders.

''I will watch over Matthew tonight.'' Severide nodded.

''You are going out with me, you need it. You need to get out of here for one evening.''

''No, I need to be here.''

''Kelly is here.''

Finally Gabriela stood up. Shay was right, she did need this.

''Hey Matt.''

Severide sat down in the chair next to his bed. Hoping his friend was here he started to talk about his new job.

''You know, Mouch is also working in 29 now. He has problems with a firefighter there because the guy sits on the spot on the couch that is similar to the one in 51. Mouch nearly hit him in the head with the remote when the other guy wouldn't let Pouch on the couch next to Mouch.''

Severide chuckled but his laughing stopped when he saw his friend was still unresponsive and his eyes closed now.

''I know you probably can't hear me, or you don't understand me, but I miss you. We all do.''

For a second he had hoped that Matt had opened his eyes now he was talking to show he was still there but his friend was still laying with his eyes closed, unresponsive.

''I know, we haven't really been friends for the last two years after Andy died but I wish we still were. I know have been an ass to you. I just like to remember the time we just started working together and you were like my little brother.''

Although Matt was only two years younger than him, he had felt a brotherly feeling ever since he walked into house 51. He wanted to protect Matt, but now he had failed.

''Just take the time you need, but come back to us, we need you.''

* * *

''Hey, you are the new candidate?'' Kelly Severide walked towards the young guy standing before the door of the common room.

''Yeah, I am Matthew Casey.'' He shook his hand. Immediately one of the firefighters walked up to them and pressed the broom in the new candidates hands.

''Kelly Severide.''

''Go sweep the floor.''

Matthew nodded and Kelly took his bag; ''It always starts like this. Don't worry, they will get nicer eventually.''

''Thanks.'' Matt smiled at him and Kelly reminded when he came here a year ago as the new candidate.

Matthew walked away, sweeping the floor. Kelly laid Matt's bag next to his and walked back to the common room where the other guys were laughing at Matt and he walked through the doors, grabbing another broom and he started to sweep as well.

''What are you doing?''

''Helping you.''

''No, no, you don't have to do that. I am the candidate, not you.''

''Hey, I was the candidate up till last week.'' Severide gave him a nod and a smile as they continued sweeping.

''Severide, what are you doing?'' The guy whom had given Matt the broom teased him. Severide rolled his eyes as it was Hadley, whom had been at the academy with him but was a candidate at another firehouse only to come here after being a candidate. Although he liked going out with Hadley, he annoyed him as he wanted to impress the other firefighters.

''As you can see I am sweeping the floor.'' Severide said, dryly.

''I can see that, why are you helping the candidate?''

''Because I want to. Remember you were also a candidate a year ago?''

''Severide, it is okay.'' Matt interfered.

''ENOUGH!'' The chief, Boden suddenly roared through the room.

''Candidate, in my office! Severide and Hadley, I want this floor as clean as a whistle.''

Severide nodded at Matt, whom smiled back and followed Boden then.

* * *

''Matt, can you please just make a sound or just anything so I know you are still here with me?'' Gabriela said as she bit her lip, grabbing his hand again. Everything made her so hopeless. Now she was even sitting here in the middle of the night after going out with Shay whom had taken her out for dinner. Sure, she had enjoyed the evening but it was as if she couldn't take her mind out of this room.

Her finger rubbed over his hand and she realized it had been like this for the past few weeks, except his hand seemed to get weaker every day. What if it really was going to end this way? That his body was going to wither away until he would pass away, slowly?

But there had been no reaction again and she let go of his hand.

''I need you Matt.'' Gabriela started crying and he looked down as the tears started streaming down her face and she started sobbing.

''I love you and I need you. Please, Matt.'' She kept crying, suddenly looking up as she heard a soft moan. Gabriela looked up and saw Matt looking at her, his left hand looking for hers.

* * *

NOTE: Is Matt actually waking up? Will he be okay? Well, you will have to wait a few days because I am going to update some of the others stories first. I know myself, if I keep writing this story I will forget about the others. The update will probably be Tuesday or Wednesday.

I am not sure how old Antonio is, but since he has kids I guess he is old enough to could have started working at CPD fifteen years ago.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter although there is not much action in it. Thank you for reading and please do leave a review! Keeps me motivated to write this!


	5. Chapter 5

''Gabby!''

Gabriele woke up and looked up, rubbing with the palms of her hands through her eyes. It was dark in the room and she hit the light switch with her hands as her eyes were adjusting to the sudden light. Usually she went home in the evening, but she must have fallen asleep. The book that was on her lap slid down and fell on the floor with a loud smack.

''Are you trying to wake him up?'' Antonio hissed and she rolled her eyes, standing up and she walked out of the room with him.

''What are you doing here?''

''Mom said you didn't come over for dinner tonight. She was worried about you so I drove down here. How is he?''

Gabriela looked into the room where she could see Matt looking back at her. He was there again, sort of. Mentally he was there for the past days.

''It is getting better every day. We had a conversation with the doctor this morning whom was very pleased about the results on the MRI.''

''So he is going to recover?''

Gabriela looked to the ground. ''He is going to get better, but they suspect he will never fully recover.''

Mentally, he was there with them but the stroke had done a lot of neurological damage. As the stroke happened in the left side of his brain, his speech seemed to be impaired and the right side of his body was weaker as it was. It would get better, but the doctor couldn't tell how much it would improve.

Antonio rubbed over her shoulder.

''I will tell mom you are okay. Stay safe.'' Her brother smiled at her, nodded and he walked away. Gabriela walked back into the room.

''Anton-nio?'' Matt asked with a lot of effort. but Gabriela was happy he was finally talking for the first time today after he had spoken with the doctor.

''Yes, I had to say hi to you from him. He wanted to ask how you were but he didn't have time to come in. You know who is coming by tomorrow?''

''Herm-man?'' He asked, again with a lot of effort and Gabby felt bad for asking to question, because she knew he had trouble talking as the stroke happened in the left side of his brains but she also know it was better to keep him talking.

''Yes, together with Kelly.''

Matt smiled for a second.

''Do you still want me to come by in the evening after going out with my mom? I know you are tired so it's okay if you want to sleep.''

''P-please do c-come by.'' His left hand rubbed over her hand on the blanket.

''It's l-late.'' He stated, looking at the clock.

''Do you want me to go now so you can sleep?''

''N-not really. ''

She moved the chair closer to the bad, afraid to wake other people as it scrapped over the floor and she sat down, laying her head against his shoulder. Her ear was uncomfortable against his shoulder bones as he lost a lot of weight in the past three weeks but for now it was enough to be together with him. His head also fell sideways against her head and she felt the rough skin on the left side of his face, where most of the skin was healed. When she heard his calm breathing she finally fell asleep as well.

* * *

''Hey Matt.'' Kelly entered first, smiling as his friend was sitting up in sweatpants and T-shirt and finally had a little color back in his face.

''Hey K-kelly. I am g-glad you are here.''

''How is your back?''

''G-good. It doesn't h-hurt anymore.''

Kelly walked out of the room for a second as he had to pick up Hermann at the entrance and Matt grabbed his phone for a second. texting Gabriela to have a good day with her mom. It took some time with only one hand but he wanted to be there for her as well while she was really supporting him.

The men returned and he greeted Hermann.

''You know, that McLeod lady decided that station 51 would re-open after a lot of protest by the neighborhood. Most of us are coming back to the firehouse.''

'' I am going to lieutenant, I nailed the exam.'' Hermann said proud.

''C-congratulations.''

''You have some old competition for the job.'' Severide chuckled at Matt.

''Who do you call old!? Nah man, I am just saving your spot until you get back.''

''Y-you better k-keep the place for me.''

Hermann left not so much later as he had to get back to his family, but Kelly stayed a little longer.

''Aren't you mad? I mean, maybe the doctors could have seen the cloth coming? It will take a while for you to get back, right?''

''It is n-not their f-fault. I am n-not coming b-back.'' Matt mumbled, looking away from Severide.

''You shouldn't give up hope! You can still recover and come back.''

'' I am n-not going to be h-hopeful about something that is n-not going to happen.''

''I am sorry Matt.'' Kelly laid his hand on his shoulder.

''Don't b-be sorry.'' Matt shook his head, if there was one person to blame it was himself, for running back into that building. He wanted to push Severide's hand away, but his right hand refused to do anything. How could they even think about him coming back?

Severide saw his friend struggling and removed his hand.

''Just know I am right here for you, if you need somebody.'' He nodded.

* * *

''Guys, we can't do this.'' Severide rolled his eyes as the guy behind the wheel of the truck already wanted to drive away, while he kept looking out of the window. Matthew was still picking up the stuff they left upstairs on purpose. The guy behind the wheel shifted the gear and Kelly jumped out as the car was slowly rolling away. The guys behind him yelled but he ran into the building, up the stairs.

Matthew was walking downstairs with the gear in his hands.

''Whoah, hand me some.''

''Why? It is not so far down, why were you waiting for me again?'' Although what he said sounded pretty sarcastic, Kelly could see in his face he appreciated it and he handed him some of the heavy gear.

They walked down the stairs, to see the truck missing.

''Shit, I had hoped they would wait because I jumped out.''

''Guess we will be walking.''

The two young firemen started walking back the few blocks to the station.

''Where they this awful to you as well?''

''Not really, but I stood up against them, you are too nice for that.'' Kelly said, honest.

''I don't care if I am too nice. I prefer getting respect because people like me than getting respect because I frighten them.''

''Oh, you are having big plans?'' Kelly smiled.

''I want to be a lieutenant.''

''Your dad was a firefighter?'' Kelly asked, as he seemed so determined.

''No, my dad was an ass.'' Before Kelly could say anything, Matt walked away from him.

* * *

Gabriela walked into the hospital again, the way to his room which was almost automatism after walking it for so many times. She held the bag of chocolates in his hand which she had bought with her mom as she knew how much he liked chocolate. Maybe it would make him feel better. Surprised she saw that the blinds of his room closed and slowly she peeked inside, wondering if he was asleep. He did close the blinds sometimes, so he wouldn't get awoken by people walking by.

''Hey, what is wrong?'' Gabriela said worried as she saw Matt laying on his left side, staring at the wall and his eyes and cheeks red. Just as broken as when she found him in his house after Hallie's death.

She walked to his bed, slowly and sat down on the edge next to his legs.

''You shouldn't be laying on your side.''

''I s-shouldn't be in h-here.''

''You are right about that. You shouldn't be in here.''

Gabriela rubbed over his shoulder with her hand, not knowing what to say. She had hoped he wouldn't break down, but she would only expect he would.

But his broken side was just there for a few seconds after that and his no-bullshit attitude returned immediately. He tried to turn back on his back and Gabriela tried to help him, without saying anything.

''Don't give up. Okay.'' Gabriela finally said, sitting on his bedside a little longer. Her hand caressed the side of his face again.

''I w-won't. Just r-remind me sometimes.'' Matt raised his left hand, also caressing her face and smiled at her.

He wasn't alone in this and that was what would have to be his motivation to pull through.

* * *

NOTE: Will Casey recover enough to go back to 51?

Well, I hope you liked this chapter and that it didn't disappoint you! I am really blown away by the amount of followers, wow! Just wow! I am really surprised because I think it will be so different from the series itself! It makes me kinda nervous, because so many people follow it and that I will disappoint you, so I really hope you like it!

Thank you reading and please post a review!


	6. Chapter 6

''Have you been w-waiting for me?'' Matt asked as the nurse brought him back to his room and Gabriela was sitting on his bed, watching TV.

''Yeah, I took us lunch.'' Gabriela got off the bed and Matt asked the nurse not to help him from the wheelchair onto the bed, so he could sit up a little longer. Since a few days, he could finally sit up without fainting, which had happened before. This morning a PT had been working on his back and although he hadn't done much himself, his stomach was growling.

''I was t-thinking, maybe we c-could go the cafeteria?''

''You should get out of this room, I think that is a great idea.'' The nurse said as walked out of the room and Gabriela got up, laying the remote back and she grabbed the handles of the wheelchair.

''Should we tell the other nurses?''

''Why? S-she knows.''

''Well, not that they are worried when they see their most handsome patient is missing.'' Gabriela teased him as she kissed him in his neck and she pushed the wheelchair down the hallwaym to the elevators. Matt seemed to happy he was finally out of the room and they bought food and drinks downstairs and went to a table near the window. After looking at the same view for nearly four weeks Matt was glad he finally saw something else than the buildings he could picture in his mind after looking at them when he was still completely bed-bound.

''These sandwiches are better than the ones I brought anyway.'' Gabriela mumbled a little later as she took a bite from hers while Matt was still struggling to get the package of his sandwich with only one hand.

''Do you want me to help you?''

''I g-got this.''

''Matt!'' Nancy Casey walked their way and sat down at the table.

''Glad to see you guys here, I was at your room but since you were gone I asked a nurse if you were doing therapy and she told me you were here.''

''I k-know, have been in t-that room long enough.''

''So you are doing good?'' His mom said as she stood up to get some coffee as well.

Matt nodded, as he kept trying to get the thin plastic wrap of the sandwich and his mom frowned.

''You should help him.''

Gabriela frowned at Nancy while Matt just shook his head.

''Why?'' Gabriela said, indignant.

''It's okay.'' Matt mumbled as he shove his plate her way.

''See.'' Nancy walked away and Matt shook his head.

''My m-mom thinks I am a b-baby again.''

Gabriela took the wrapping from his sandwich, shoving it back as she looked at Nancy Casey buying some coffee. She didn't know his mom so well but there was something about her she didn't like and she knew that Matt also wasn't very close with his mom after she moved out when the tension between the two of them after she stayed in his house on her parole.

''You should tell her you are not or she keeps treating you this way.''

''I don't s-sound very convincing.'' He said, dryly as he meant his stutter and that he had such a hard time finding the words to say.

Nancy sat down again and ripped the package of sugar open that was the only sound in the awkward silence.

''So, how did therapy go today?'' She finally asked.

Matt shrugged.

''You know, I spoke to the man I am dating now and he works a care facility. You could have your own room so you could live on your own but still have…well…care.'' She said, stirring the sugar in her coffee.

Matt nearly choked on his water as he listened to his mom and looked to her after coughing.

''What?''

''I thought that maybe it was an idea.''

''I don't n-need that.''

''You are going to live on your own again?''

''Don't act s-so surprised.'' Matt frowned at his mom and Gabriela could tell he was nearly at his boiling point of anger again. Recently he had only found out she was dating a guy again as she had left a feel better card with her name and the name of her boyfriend. He had been upset she hadn't told him.

''Okay, sorry.''

''Actually, we are g-going to live together.'' He said to his mom while he laid his hand on Gabriela's.

''Why haven't you told me?'' His mom said and Gabriela shivered, instead of sounding happy for him she just seemed totally unexcited about his news.

''Why haven't you t-told me about Thomas?''

''I was just afraid you couldn't take it.''

''What, dad is long g-gone and I could use some hap-py news every day now.''

As Nancy looked to the table he looked back at Gabriela.

''Can you p-please get me another s-sandwich?''

She nodded and stood up.

His mom looked at him but said nothing while he kept getting more and more annoyed. By his mom but also by the talking around him. So many voices were speaking it made him confused. He felt relieved when Gabby was there with his sandwich and he stretched his hand out to take it from her.

''I w-want to try again.''

She knew he wasn't going to give up this time, but prove his mother that he could do it, that he wasn't helpless and didn't need help.

After a minute he nearly got it off.

''Why don't you help him again?'' Nancy said as she looked at him.

Gabriela started to get mad now as well and before Matt could say something she crossed her arms.

''Because he doesn't want any help, why do you treat him like a baby?''

''Because he needs help.''

''You think that but he doesn't when he says he doesn't.''

Matt tried to calm them as he didn't want to fight about him, especially now.

''He is paralyzed.''

''I am s-sitting right here guys.''

''That doesn't mean you need to treat him like a baby! His hand is getting better every day!''

''Shut up, the b-both of you!'' Matthew hit with his fist on the table, causing everybody in the cafeteria to look at them and he laid his head against his hand on the table.

''Are you okay?''

He shook his head slowly and sat up again, listening to all the voices around him. They were all talking and he looked around at all the people. It made him nervous, scared. The voices kept getting louder and he closed his eyes as he felt he was panicking when he saw the faces of the voices looking at him and his head fell forward. Two hands grabbed only a split second before his head hit the table. He passed out as he heard Gabriela calling for help.

* * *

''Matt. I am so happy you are finally here.''

twenty-three year old Matthew sat down in front of his mother in prison, he hadn't seen her in four years and he was already doubting if it really had been a good idea to come here. Especially since his sister wouldn't like him visiting their mother. On the other hand, Christie liked nothing he did.

''Hey mom.'' He smiled a little uncomfortable and shifted. All the voices around him made him nervous and he would like to just stand up now and walk away. But his mom seemed to be very glad he was here.

''You got your driver's license?'' His mom said with a smile. He had been too busy with contracting to earn some money before and she didn't know she got it in the meantime, since he got it while she was in prison but it didn't even matter. He was brought here by his friend, who had persuaded him to visit his mom.

''Yeah. But a friend drove me down here.''

''Oh, he didn't want to come introduce himself?''

''In case you hadn't noticed, this is a prison, not some happy meet my friends place.''

''I miss you and Christie more than you can imagine.''

''We miss dad.''

Matthew looked down at the iron table. Could he go without being rude?

''I am really proud, Matt. I keep telling everybody in here that my son is a fire fighter.''

Matt's anger broke for a second as him mom said it with so much honesty.

''I know I did bad things but I did it to protect and Christie and I am glad I can finally tell you.''

The guards signed that the visiting was over as they were the only two and he stood up.

''Are you coming back?'' She asked, worried.

''I will.''

''Please do not wait another four years.''

Matt shrugged and walked out. Outside he sat down in Severide's car, confused.

''I am not going to ask how it was, just tell me if you want to.'' Kelly mumbled as he drove away.

''There is not much to tell, I still don't know if I like her or hate her. She is my mom, but she also killed my dad.''

''I know.'' His friend nudged him against his arm.

''You are going out on a date tonight, right? With that hot doctor!''

Matt smiled and turned his head away as he started to blush. Hallie.

…

''You know what, when we are going to re-open the firehouse we should also have a party for Matt. Or maybe not a party, but we should do something for him.''

Mouch looked at Kelly as he sat down next to him on their last shift in the other firehouse. Luckily, they would be going back to 51 next week. They had seen each other at molly's and kept each other updated on Matt, but other than that he missed the old crew of 51 and he was more than happy to go back. The only thing that would be different was that Gabriela would start later, but Shay would be partnered up with somebody else for the time being.

''Yeah, we should.'' Mouch said, reaching for the remote to lower the volume but Kelly already jumped up again.

''Should I call the others?'' Mouch nodded and looked back at the TV.

Kelly jumped up, grabbed his phone from his pocket and started dialling. Hopefully everybody else would agree with him and they could do something for Matt.

''Hey hermann...just a sec...I was thinking, maybe we should...''

* * *

NOTE: uh-oh, is Matt going to be okay? What happened to him and are Matt and Nancy and Gabriela and Nancy going to be okay again? Will there be a party for him?

I hope you liked this chapter. I wanted to add a bit more of Matt's mom to the story and their relationship, since she just disappeared from the show. I hope you didn't find this chapter boring and that you are looking forward to the next one. Thank you again for reading, I am glad you are still following the story and please do leave a review before you go! Keeps me writing!


	7. Chapter 7

The doctor sighed:

''You have to understand that it was a possible outcome that was already suspected. It happens more often that epilepsy gets caused by a stroke.''

Matt's hand started to shake in hers.

''Does t-that mean I will have t-these attacks more often?''

If the doctor said yes, he knew his hopes were shattered and that he would never return to 51. If he would return he would be a danger for his man instead of a strong leader. Imagine getting one of these attacks while in a burning building.

''We can't be sure, but we suspect it will happen more often.''

Matt looked down and the doctor left the room.

''I am sorry Matt.'' Gabriela caressed him over his shoulder but he pushed her away with his left arm and hit his hand on his knee.

''Why do I have t-to give up? I c-can still come back!''

Gabriela shook her head with tears in her eyes. She knew he wasn't allowed to work as a fire fighter again with the risk of getting an epileptic attack. She turned her head to his mom who was standing outside of his room, leaning against the wall. Nancy had her arms crossed and looked hostile at Gabriela, as if she was the one that caused all of this. That she was the reason her son was nearly crying.

''You don't have to, who knows? Your motor skills get better each day, maybe it was a sole attack.''

''What if it w-wasn't?''

''Then we will think of something. It all be okay, Matt.''

He gave her a sad smile and laid his hands on hers on her lap.

''Thank you. I k-know I should me glad I am s-still here and I can s-still be with you. I just can't even imagine y-you still want t-to be with me.''

''Don't say thing like that! I love you.'' Gabriela said, laying her other hand on top of his.

''And? news?'' Nancy leaned in the doorpost and Matt pulled his hand back.

''Epilepsy, caused by the s-stroke.''

''How are you feeling now?''

''T-tired. See you another t-time.''

Nancy kissed him on his forehead and Matt looked annoyed as she walked away.

''Don't ever say things like that again! I would never leave you because of this and this is just something bad that happened, that doesn't mean all is lost. We will get through this, you will get through this.''

''I feel s-so useless.''

''Come, I will lower your bed so you can sleep.'' Gabriela said as she wanted to lay the blanket on top of him but he shook his head.

''I am not t-that tired, I just wanted to h-have her gone.''

Gabriela's phone went off and she stood up to get it.

''Yeah…yeah..that is amazing…good.''

She tucked the phone back in her bag.

''Who was t-that?''

''Hmmm...you will find out tomorrow, but go to sleep for now, you look exhausted and you are going to need some energy tomorrow.'' She teased him.

''Just t-tell me what is going to happen t-tomorrow!'' He complained as she tucked him in and kissed him goodnight, although it was still early in the evening.

''The nurses are s-still going to wake me up.''

''Oh, you want nurse Jean to tuck you in?'' She laughed and he finally started to laugh as well.

'''N-not really. T-tucking in? Maybe, but not a g-goodnight kiss.''

''Oh and you do want a goodnight kiss from me?'' She chuckled as she bow forward and kissed him.

''I love you.''

''I love you t-too.''

''Now wait for nurse Jean.'' She teased him as she walked out of the room.

* * *

''Casey!''

Matt threw his gloves in candidate's Otis hands and walked her way.

''You are bleeding.''

''It's nothing.'' He shrugged but he still kept standing with Gabriela.

''I'll decide that.'' She pushed him down to sit at the edge of the ambulance and she grabbed a small patching, wiping the blood from his forehead, only to see that it was indeed nothing.

''Matt, enjoy it! Will be only woman touching you today.'' Andy walked past them.

''Don't mind him, I am not sure what is wrong with him, I guess Heather gave him a hard time this morning.'' Casey apologized with a smile as he took the patch from her and kept pressing it against his forehead.

''You and Heather broke up?'' Gabriela asked as she stepped inside the ambo to grab a plaster for his forehead.

''We decided to take a small break so she could focus on her career.'' Matt said, handing her the patch and refusing the plaster.

''I don't think I will bleed to death from this scrap.''

''You sure? We might even have some sesame street plasters in the back.''

Casey chuckled; ''Nha, I think I will live.''

He smiled at her and grabbed his gear, thanked her and walked away again. Her eyes followed him as he walked back to the truck and her lips curled in a smile. Was this her chance? For a second she hesitated if she should run after him and ask him out for dinner, but Shay already walked towards her and they got back in the ambo to drive back to the firehouse.

* * *

''Finally.''

''Speech t-therapy got me delayed t-this morning and after t-that everything.''

His eyes looked at the folded outfit on his bed.

''Sweatpants and sketchers aren't really that sexy.'' She shrugged.

''Do you mean we are g-going out?''

''I told you yesterday.''

''I mean out of t-the hospital out?''

''Yes.''

He started to laugh. ''Did the doctor allow that?''

''He couldn't refuse when I told him I am a paramedic.''

''Hmm so I have t-trust you?'' Matt said with a cheeky smile.

''Yes.'' Gabriela said as she helped him to get his shirt off and he handed him the CFD t-shirt. His face suddenly brightened up as he saw the shirt and he looked up to her with a big smile.

''Are we going t-to 51?'' He asked while he kept looking at his shirt.

''If you want.''

''Should I t-tell them today?'' Matthew asked Gabriela as she pulled the shirt over his head and he was happy to wear the grey and yellow shirt again. All he could hope was that he got to wear it in the future, even though things didn't seem so hopefully now.

''What?'' Gabriela said as she kept kneeled down next to his wheelchair although he wasn't completely dressed yet.

''That I am n-not coming back.'' Matt said, mumbled. He look at the shirt that was baggy hanging around him, as he had lost a lot of weight.

''Babe, nothing is sure yet, don't give up hope, remember?''

She got down on her knees to get his shoes off while he was biting his nails.

''Are you that nervous?'' He just shrugged and looked a the small window as she got him ready. The sun was just setting as they finally left the hospital. It was the beginning of June and it was hot warm enough to go outside without a jacket and they decided to make the trip without taking the wheelchair bus at the hospital since the firehouse wasn't that far away.

Before they had reached the firehouse she stopped at exact the same point as were they had stopped the day of the accident to go to the station apart from each other and she kneeled down again.

''Are you sure you want to go? Don't feel required to come because they invited you. I know you are nervous.''

''No, I want t-to go there. Really.''

As they finally reached the firehouse Kelly was already waiting outside for them. He greeted Matt.

''You know, everybody was waiting for you to come. There are some visitors that really want to see you.''

''Good, it was n-not like I wasn't nervous.'' Matt chuckled, cheeky and nervous at the same time.

''Why the need to feel nervous, you know us.''

Matt nodded and they went inside. His crew immediately ran towards him and he tried to shake their hands the best as his hand allowed him to. Otis got pushed out of the way as Shay also appeared and she bend forward and hugged him, nearly crushing him. After the warm welcome he looked through the familiar kitchen with a smile on his face. He was so happy to get back here.

''Casey!'' The chief greeted him. ''You can't imagine how good it is to see you here.''

''You can't imagine how g-good it is to be here.'' Matt smiled back.

Hermann also came running from the offices and greeted him.

''T-that shirt totally looked better on me.'' Casey joked as he saw Hermann in the lieutenant T-shirt and the other firemen laughed. Hermann shook his head and crossed his arms quasi offended and looked up as the door opened and a lot of the people from the neighbourhood came walking in, carrying trays and plates in their hands.

''Where do we need to put it?'' They asked Hermann but Mills already ran forward, taking some of the plates.

''You haven't t-told me food was included.'' Matt said with a smile to Kelly, whom was still standing next to him.

''Well, everybody is happy 51 is back and they also want to save you one night from the hospital food, so you better eat a lot. You could use it.''

''T-thanks, I love you too.''

''I said it because I am worried about you.''

''I know.'' Matt said cheeky and Boden approached him again.

''There are some people waiting for you in my office.''

Casey nodded and Boden wanted to walk away.

''Uhh, Chief?''

The chief apologized and started to push his wheelchair while the others in the common room stopped talking, looking at them and Matt felt embarrassed but for now he tried not to think about it.

In the office a blonde woman was waiting for him, rocking a baby and he recognized her. She was the woman that had been on the ground, asking him to safe her baby and he had neglected the orders to get his ass out of the building.

''Missis Winters?'' Boden said as they entered the office and Matt awkwardly shook her hand with his left hand and introduced himself.

''I can't thank you enough for saving Daisy's life. There is nothing I can say to thank you enough.''

''I am just happy to s-see you alive and well.'' Matt said with a smile as he looked at baby Daisy.

''I am sorry to see you got yourself injured.'' Boden smiled at the both of them.

''But Matt is coming back.'' Boden said as Missis Winters handed Matt Daisy and he held her awkward on one hand, but with a lot of effort he finally managed to raise his right hand and tickle baby daisy on her belly while he looked at the laughing baby. This was what the job was about, this is what made it worth it all.

''Ofcourse I am coming b-back.'' Matt said, determined.

''What if you get hurt again?'' Missis Winters said, worried.

''Then I hope it h-happens when I rescue a sweet little b-baby.'' Matthew looked at baby Daisy, trying to grab his shirt in her tiny fists. For one, he knew he wasn't probably coming back.

Missis Winters took Daisy from his arm again and he looked as the baby was laid back in the stroller. He also knew that if his recovery wouldn't go well, he probably would never have a baby with Gabby.

He was proud for running to the baby even though he had gotten the orders to run out and saved the baby and he would probably do it again.

But a part of him also started to doubt if this really had been worth it.

* * *

NOTE: So, are Matt's chances of returning blown? Will he and his mom make up?

Even though Casey is a good and loyal guy, even he must have his doubts after this all, right?

I am sorry I haven't replied to the previous reviews. I had an important exam (which I passed) today so I didn't have much time and I just wanted to get this chapter through before going to bed. I will try to answer as many before I go, but if I don't reply that is absolutely not that I don't appreciate it because I more than do! I just didn't make it to answer them all today. I hope it won't keep you from reviewing!

Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter - and the ending because I am really not sure what you will think of it - so thank you for reading as always and please do leave a review before you go!


	8. Chapter 8

''You enjoyed yourself tonight?''

''Yeah, I did.'' Matt tried to untie his shoes but his back hurt too bad when he bend forward.

''You seemed pretty down after you came from Boden's offfice. You didn't even seemed to enjoy dinner and being there.''

''It was n-nothing. My back was hurting.'' Matt lied as he sat up again with a deep sigh and Gabriela kneeled down and started to untie his shoes and he shook his head.

''Is t-this really the way we are going to be t-together?''

Gabriela looked up to him, holding his shoe in her hands. ''You want to break up with me?'' She asked as her eyes were getting watery.

''No, I just c-can't imagine how you can t-take this. You know everyt-thing will be different from now on?''

''Matt, I love you.'' She said with a worried face.

''But what if you have t-to care for me all your life? You actually wanted t-to become a firefighter t-to get out of being a paramedic! If you stay with my y-you might become a nurse. T-that is not what you want right?''

She started to untie his other shoe and took it off without saying anything and helped him into bed.

''Are you mad at m-me?''

''Not mad, more disappointed.'' She mumbled without looking at him.

''I just wanted you to k-know. Pt isn't going w-well. Everything hurts. You should k-know what you might be getting yourself into.''

She tucked him in without saying anything and kissed him on the cheek very short before walking to the door.

''I just hope you are tired that you are saying these things. I love you and I know what I am getting myself into but I love you Matt! You nearly died in my arms and I am not going to lose you again! I don't care if you stutter or need help with tying your shoes! I want to be with you! I just don't want you to give up hope!'' Her lip started so shake and she closed the door, walking away over the hallway and Matt could see she was starting to cry now and he looked as she disappeared from view as she walked past the windows and before he could even turn around so people wouldn't see his tears he started to cry as well.

* * *

''I didn't know they took pigs for driving on truck, feels flattering I am on squad.''

''Whatever you say, Kelly.'' Matt grumbled as he walked past the squad that was laughing at him as he was covered in the mud from the call. The men from truck walked into the common room and Shay and Dawson looked up.

''We got the car out of the mud.'' Matt threw his dirty jacket over one of the chair and walked to the bathroom, to wash his face. He looked in the mirror as he was cleaning his face and he gritted his teeth. For three weeks, Severide had been so rude to him. He blamed him for Ands death and he actually started to believe it was his fault.

''Are you okay?''

''I am fine.'' Matt mumbled as he washed the mud from his hair in the sink.

''Come, I will wash your clothes.'' Dawson offered as she looked at his muddy and soaked t-shirt.

''It's okay, shift is almost done.'' Matt mumbled as he finally scrubbed the dried mud from his hands, shook his hands above the sink and walked past her.

''You know, you should let Severide get to you like that.'' Gabriela had to make almost two steps for every large step he made as he walked to his office and wanted to close the door.

''I can decide for myself how I handle myself with Kelly.''

''Andy is dead and there is nothing I can do to turn it around!''

He threw the pen in his hand against the wall behind his desk and he laid his head in his hands. For a second she wasn't sure if he was mad or crying but then his shoulders started to shake and she laid her hands on his shoulders.

''Let go.'' He mumbled and Gabriela let go of him and he heard the door of his office and he looked up, wiping the tears away. Why did he cry? He promised himself to never cry in front of a coworker.

He looked as she walked away from his office and he shook his head. All he could use now were some warm arms around him to comfort him and everybody thought he had, but he knew he would be alone again as soon as he came home as Hallie left him. For a second he hesitated to stand up and run behind her. Instead he just looked back on his desk and grabbed the picture that was laying there. The picture of the three of them. Andy, Kelly and himself.

He wished he could go back to that time.

* * *

Kelly looked through the window into the physical therapy room and he looked as Matt tried to keep himself up between the walking bars and saw his face change in a painful expression. Kelly shook his head as he saw his friend in pain. He looked up again and saw Matt sitting on the ground. Kelly walked away as he couldn't supervise his friend being in pain.

Severide had always known that the job didn't go without any danger and he had been scared before. But Matt, he never seemed scared on the job and he just always did what he felt that needed to be done. Even if that meant risking his own life to somebody elses. Although he didn't want to feel sorry for Matt because he knew Matt never would want any pity, he did feel sorry for Matt. He felt sorry that only now Matt finally was happy again after Hallie's death and losing the boys after caring for them. Sure, Gabriela and Matt were still together, but it was different and he was in pain. It would take a lot of the both of them to get through this.

Severide got a cup of coffee and walked back and stood in front of the window again. Matthew laid curled up on the floor with his eyes closed while the PT kept pressing his back and his face looked really uncomfortable and Kelly bit his lip, Because Matt was still in a lot of pain. Kelly turned around again, sitting down on the floor in the hallway, leaning against the wall. Matt had been there for him so often when he was recovering from his neck injury and he couldn't even watch Matt without feeling awful. He wish he could be stronger for his friend.

A few minutes later the door opened and Severide looked up as a nurse wanted to take Matt back to his room.

''Can I borrow him for a lunch?''

''He is all yours.'' The nurse smiled and he recognized her as the nurse that had been caring for him over the past few weeks.

Matt smiled at him but Severide could see it was not a real smile. His eyes looked exhausted.

''Well, just if you want to.''

''Absolutely. You are b-buying.'' Matt joked. Severide started to push him and they went to the cafeteria.

''What, you don't want anything for lunch?'' Severide yelled as Matt on put a bottle of water on their tray. ''I am buying, remember?''

Matt grabbed a sandwich and looked up at Severide. ''I wish j-just deciding.''

Severide nodded but he didn't believe his friend. He looked awful, thin and weak.

They made their way to the table by the window.

''isn't Gabriela coming over for lunch?''

''I don't t-think so. We had a f-fight yesterday.''

Matthew grabbed his stuff from the tray and started to eat, looking out of the window.

''I am sorry, do you want to tell what you were fighting about? I hope it wasn't something that happened last night at 51?''

Matt took a sip from his water.

''I was b-being an ass. I expect t-too much from her.''

''You know, I spoke to Gabriela this morning and maybe I am not the person to give relationship advice. It is also not that I know everything about your relationship or want to know anything but I think it would be a shame if this would tear you apart. I know you are going through a rough time but you should be together and I think you should stay together if you can.''

''I know and I h-hope we can. I just f-feel like a lousy boyfriend.''

''Why? I know you care about her and you are sweet to her.''

''I feel like I can't c-care for her anymore and she only c-cares for me.''

''I know you feel like that, but it is not like that. She cares for you because she loves you and you shouldn't feel guilty. Just try your best to get better.''

''I am t-trying. At least Pt is going well.''

''I saw you, you were in pain and not doing well. Besides, those pills in your hand, you should just take them.''

Severide nodded at Matt's hand that was on his lap, with a few pills in there and he shrugged. Finally Matt put the pills in his mouth.

''Ibuprofen.'' Matt explained as he drank from the water to actually swallow the pills.

''I just d-dont want to worry you after everyt-thing.''

'' I, and I think I can speak for Gabby as well, that we would be less worried if you would actually talk to us.''

Matthew nodded.

''I know. T-thank you.''

''For what?''

''For being here f-for me, for t-talking to me.''

They finished their lunch and Matthew talked a little longer with Kelly about everything that happening in 51, but he was thinking about what Kelly said. He had been stupid yesterday, saying these kind of things to Gabriela and he was somewhat glad when he was alone in his room again.

Matt zapped through the channels of his TV. Although there were many different things on daytime TV he took nothing in, as Kelly's words kept haunting through his head. Maybe he was right. He had been too hard on Gabriela, he had been drowning in self-pity and he had never done that before.

He turned the TV off and tried to turn but his back was killing him. Today, when he finally was allowed to try if his right leg could take any weight he couldn't even stand up because of the pain and he felt somewhat embarrassed Kelly had seen that.

The door to his room opened and he was surprised to see Antonio peaking in.

''Matt, you awake?''

''No, I am s-sleeping with my eyes open.'' Matthew sighed as he was somewhat relieve dit was Antonio and not Gabby or Kelly. He wouldn't have to talk about feelings with Antonio.

Antonio rolled with his eyes. ''You are a man of many talents.''

Matt laughed and gestured at the chair, inviting Antonio to sit down but Antonio shook his head.

''I am just here to see a co-worker...and to tell you my sister has been staring at blinds for long enough now.''

Antonio pulled the cord and Matthew looked at Gabriela, who was standing on the other side of the window and ran inside as Antonio walked out. Before he could even realize she was there she already held him tight and pressed her head on his shoulder. He rubbed over her back as he also laid his head on her shoulder.

''I am sorry.''

''No, don't be. I am s-sorry.''

* * *

Note: Ooh Antonio you love-guru, could you please stop by here. I feel pretty alone for a friday night haha.

Now the clouds in their relationship have been cleared and they know they want to be together no matter what happens, will Matt finally be able to take his first steps recovery? (ambiguous or pun, not sure.)

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for still following the story and please leave a review before you leave! Have a nice weekend, too!


	9. Chapter 9

''Private room, that is some luxury.'' Gabriela dropped the suitcases and bags on the floor, looking through the tiny room. There was a bed, a small nightstand and a closet with a tv on top of it.

''It was n-not like another person would f-fit in here.''

Matt wheeled to the window at the end of the room while Gabriela started to unpack his clothes and laid them in the small closet. It took him some time has his right hand still didn't want to coöperate with him, but at least he could move himself around again. The window was on the east side of the building and he could see the skyline. At least this was closer to Gabby's apartment than the hospital way. Rehabilitation. The word made him shiver as he knew there was still a long road was ahead of them.

''What are you thinking about?'' Gabriela joined him after a few minutes and she laid her hands on his shoulders, massaging them.

''I was thinking how great it is this room has no windows t-towards the hallway and blinds .'' Matt smiled at her.

''But still has a window in the door.''

Matt laughed and she laid her arms on his shoulders and her chin on his head.

''But it will just be weeks.''

''Than we can l-live together.''

''Matthew Casey?'' A nurse came to get him for his conversation with the rehabilitation doctor. Gabriela walked out of the room and walked out of the building as her parents house was just three blocks away from the centre and she walked inside, greeting her mother whom was preparing dinner.

''How did he take it?''

''Better than expected, I think he actually liked to come there since he knows he is out of the hospital, ready to recover. ''

Gabriela started to set the table. Four weeks ago she had been here and was suddenly called away by Severide because Matt was waking up. He was awake now and doing better every day.

''Is Matthew coming over for dinner soon? He is closer to us now.'' Her mother asked as Gabriela walked back to the kitchen to grab the cutlery as the plates were there.

''I think he would like that a lot.'' Gabriela said with a smile.

* * *

''Hey.'' Matt slowly walked into the room, looking at Severide whom was laying in the hospital bed.

''Hey, glad you are here. You can put that flowers...somewhere.''

Matt looked at the flowers in his hand as if he had forgotten he had brought them himself.

''Or aren't those for me? There are some hot nurses you might want to share them with.'' Severide chuckled.

''No these are for you because you look so hot in that hospital gown.'' Matt said with a smile, happy to see his friend hadn't lost his humor. Kelly actually looked really good, aside from the large patch covering his neck. Matt had already taken a vase from the dispenser at the hallway and put them next to large bunch on the floor.

''How is life? Must be more interesting than daytime tv.''

''Everything is going as always in 51, nothing special, nothing boring. You are not really missing anything.'' Matt sat down.

''How long is recovery going to be?''

''About three more weeks before I start to annoy you again in 51.''

Matt nodded; ''I am happy to hear that. Shay keeps updating us.''

''I know, I asked her.''

A nurse entered.

''Are you ready for PT?'' She asked him and Kelly looked at Matt.

''Oh shoot, I forgot I had PT, I am sorry!''

''Does't matter, just get better.'' Matt left the room, hoping he would never be in this position, because he felt bad for his friend.

* * *

Matt was training on his own in the gym when Severide entered.

''Trying to impress me?''

Matt looked backward and laid the small weight down again he was using for his right arm, that was slowly building power again. Although he could lift the weight and he started to build muscles in the weak limb, he still couldn't really use his hand that well.

''Hey, don't stop because of me. I just wanted to see how you are doing.''

''Na, I've had enough for t-today.'' Matt panted.

''Your arm that weak?'' Severide said worried as his friend was panting.

''Not that my arm is weak, more t-that I am out of shape. My body hasn't been f-functioning for a week.'' Matt mumbled, thinking back about the coma.

''You make such poor excuses.'' Severide joked. ''Let's get something to drink, okay?''

''Are you going t-to lecture me again about my relationship?''

''No, I just like to sit somewhere else than on the ground.'' Severide said, looking around and seeing there was no other chair.

''You are l-lazy.''

''Your eye level lowered.''

''Let's t-turn that around.''

Severide looked surprised as Matt grabbed the crutches standing against the walking bars beside him.

''Need any help?''

''No.'' Matt growled and with a lot of effort he managed to stand up, leaning on the crutches.

''You better s-sit down quick, my record is forty-nine seconds.'' Matt panted but after twenty seconds he sat down again, panting badly and he pulled his right leg on the rest again.

''That was great Matt, glad to see your leg can take a little weight again.''

''The problem is not s-so much my leg, it is m-my back that is the problem.''

''I see. Well, you impressed me enough to buy you a drink.''

''Deal.''

They left to the small cafeteria on the first floor and Matt drank half of the bottle water at once.

''Don't tell Gabby I was training. She d-doesn't want me to without supervision.''

''You were totally watching TV in your room, am I right?''

Matt nodded with a smile. He checked his watch; ''American Idol, if she asks.''

''Is it that late yet?'' Severide said surprised.

''Afternoon rerun. T-tv schedule is tight in my head after all t-these weeks.''

''I can't stay t-that long, I have to shower today.''

''Oh you are going a date with Gabby today?'' Severide said, wiggling his eyebrows.

''T-that wouldn't be so bad. I have to meet her parents.''

''You are afraid they won't like you?''

Matt nodded.

''Well, if it is a comfort, no father likes his daughter's boyfriends.''

His friend started to laugh. ''Oh yeah, that t-totally eases my mind.'' he laughed as he drank the water.

''Nah, they will like you, Matt. There is no such thing as not liking you. I mean, I am an ass. You are mister nice guy. Everybody just kinda likes you.''

''I hope.''

* * *

''Hello Matt, I am so glad to finally meet you.''

Gabriela's mom shook his hand. Gabriela resembled her a lot. They had some long dark hair and their eyes were identical. Even though Matt met her parents for the first time he did know what her parents looked like as he had been allowed to spend some time in their cabin and there were pictures there. But her mom still surprised him as they really looked similar. Her dad was a lot taller than both woman and shook his hand as well.

''Matt.''

''Eduard.''

They went to the dinner table and Marlina, Gabriela's mom jumped up as Antonio came running inside towards the kitchen.

''Antonio what are you doing?''

''Laura is out this week for work and I forgot to make dinner for the kids...Let me just taste that... OUCH!''

Maat nearly bursted out in laughter when he heard the slap against Antonio's head and their mom cursing in spanish.

''That is not your paella. It's for Matt and Gabriela.''

Various drawers were pulled open in the kitchen and Antonio came walking out of the kitchen with a Tupperware container in his hands.

''Just put it in the microwave.'' His mom yelled after him.

''Wouldn't even trust that mom, it will probably explode.'' Gabriela chuckled and Antonio imitated her with a funny face.

''Genius detective, can't make a decent spaghetti.'' their mom complained as she topped another container on top of the other.

''Thanks mom. Bye Matt and Gabby!'' Antonio walked out.

''This is usual business. The first time my brother made dinner himself he boiled an egg, decided he didn't want it and decided he wanted it the next day. He put in the microwave.'' Gabriela chuckled.

''And guess who had to clean it up.'' Marlina said as she put the giant batch of paella on the table.

''T-this smells really great.'' Matt said as he looked at the food. He liked the paella Gabriela made for him a few weeks ago, but she had promised the paella her mom made would even be ten times better.

''Thank you, I hope you will like it.''

''I am sure I w-will, it smells and looks really good. Besides, I believe your d-daughter.''

Marlina smiled as he handed her his plate and she served the food out.

''Mmm, this is really really g-good.'' Matt said after a few bites.

''Oh, I don't have to make it for you anymore?'' Gabriela teased him. Gabriela's dad joined them only now, as he ran out after intruducing because he had to handle something at their company.

''Sorry I am late.''

Eduard sat down and started to load his plate and eat.

''So Matt, you are going to guest more often or you don't like this food.''

''It is so g-good, I could eat this every night.'' Matt mumbled and he felt happy. Her parents were so friendly and welcoming he felt bad for being scared for tonight. He wished he had grown up in a family as warm as this.

A few hours later Gabriela and Matt left and he had a great night. They had been talking all night but he was relieved he didn't have to talk about his rehabilitation all night. Everything finally seemed near normalcy again.

''It two weeks is the 4th of July. Do you want to go to the Navy pier?'' Gabriela asked as she pushed wheelchair.

Matt sighed and laid his head in his hand that was on his armrest.

''Hey, something wrong?''

''N-nothing, I just got an headache.''

Right before they crossed the streeet towards the centre Matt suddenly fell forward, shaking on the pavement and Gabriela kneeled down. For a second she didn't know what to do. On her work she could respond within seconds but now it was about Matt she didn't know what to do.

hen the fog in her mind suddenly disappeared and she turned him on his side in the recovery position, as she had done many times but it was different this time. She knew it was a seizure from his epilepsy, but she could only think about the night in the ambulance when he nearly died in her arms, shaking and finally flat lining.

This was taking too long!

''Somebody, help!'' She yelled as she knew this took too long for a small seizure and he had to go to a hospital. She carefully checked for his pockets, looking for his phone but she couldn't find it and she realized she left her own on the charger at her parent's, to retrieve it on her way back home.

''oh no, I am not losing you again! Not like this!''

* * *

NOTE: The CF people never learn to take their phones, do they?

Will Matt be okay? Will they still be together on the 4th of July?

I hope you liked this chapter! Misery just never ends for poor Matt...but he at least he has Gabriela caring for him! Thanks for reading and please leave a review before you go!


	10. Chapter 10

Gabriela couldn't leave him alone, but she had to call for help. Matt was still shaking after four minutes and she knew this was bad. Two minutes, maybe three were the norm but this took too long.

For a second she looked around although she couldn't figure out what to do.

''Hey! Kid, come here!'' The young boy slowly turned his BMX their way and approached them. Gabriela bit her lip as Matt was still convulsing.

''Give me your phone, I need to call 911.''

Gabriela grabbed the phone the boy was holding out to her while the boy kneeled down next to Matthew and grabbed his cramped wrists.

''Don't, you might break his wrists.'' She warned as she called the number. The boy looked a kinda terrified at the convulsing man and he looked at Gabriela. She sat down next to him. Battery was gone and she handed the phone back.

''Do you see the rehabilitation centre there? Run there and get help!''

The boy jumped up and sprinted away.

''Matt, please.'' Gabriela was glad to so his convulsions finally lessened and moments later he laid there, released. His breathing returned to normal and she was glad the seizure seemed to be over. Staff from the centre came their way and laid him on a gurney.

''The doctor is going to check on him, just to be sure.'' A nurse said as the made their way to the centre and Gabriela was relieved as she knew she left Matt in good hands.

About an hour later she walked into his room and was glad to see he was already moved to his own bed. She kissed him on his temple and he opened his eyes.

''Hey sweetie, you had another attack.'' Gabriela caressed his hand as Matt was looking at her, confused. He grabbed his hand from hers and wiped the dirt from the side of his face, confused. She laid his arm back and wiped his head clean. He tried to get up but laid back immediately.

''Ooh, my h-head.'' He finally mumbled, hoarse.

''I know. Just lay back and rest.'' Matt grabbed her hands and closed his eyes. She wanted to get up and switch off the lights so he could sleep but his eyes suddenly fluttered open again.

''Second at-tack.''

''I know. Just go to sleep, you will better tomorrow.''

He tried to turn on his back but he couldn't and Gabriela helped him, covering him under the thin blanket en tucking him in.

''Second at-tack. You know what t-that means.'' Matt said as his eyes started to tear.

''I know. But there is medication that prevent these attacks...'' The realisation suddenly hit her and she looked as he gritted his teeth before he said it.

''It means I am n-not going to be a f-firefighter again.''

* * *

Bitter Matt looked at the parade that was coming through their street. The only reason he was walking here was because he didn't want to be in the house. All the people around him were cheering and waving with flags. When he looked backward he saw his mom running outside with Christie and they stood behind the long line of spectators. He walked back to them, they couldn't help what his dad said to him. That he was a loser, tha the would never do something with his life as a constructor. That he had to go in the army, but he didn't want to. He wasn't sure what he really wanted to do but he would never join the army. It was not that he had something against it but he didn't want to do it as his dad wanted him to. He hated his dad for all the misery he brought to his mother. All the misery they brought to Christie with their fighting. Days like these were the worst since they both had no school. Matt was in his final year of highschool and the only reason he was there was because he didn't want to be at home. But not because he wanted to study, all he wanted was to start his own contracting company.

''Mommy, I can't see anything.''

Matthew put his hands on his sisters sides and lifted her up, putting the younger girl on his neck.

''You can see anything now?''

''Thank you.'' Her hands grabbed his hair and he was afraid she would pull it out if she leaned backward but he could only think about her being happy for now. Their mom looked sideways and nodded at him, grateful what he did for his sister.

CPD were passing and Christie started to cheer. Ever since the police had been in their home after the break-in two years ago she loved the police, as they had helped them.

His shoulder started to hurt and he was afraid he would drop his sister so he decided it was safer to get her safely on the ground again.

''Sorry Christie, I can't hold you much longer.''

His sister pouted and he looked as Alan Casey suddenly stood behind them, acting for the rest of the neighborhood that he was a perfect family man.

Alan lifted Casey up and put on his neck and she kept on cheering.

''Maybe if you would join the military, you would be strong enough to hold a ten-year old girl.'' He mumbled in Matthew's ear.

''Alan.'' Nancy sighed as she heard what her husband said.

Matthew gritted his teeth as he looked back to the parade.

Useless.

Loser.

Worthless.

He had heard his dad say it all. The neighbours next to them started cheering as the CFD was approaching. When they had a fire in their kitchen a few weeks ago, the CFD had responded so fast it saved their house.

Squinting against the sun Matt looked at the hero's standing and waving on the trucks that passed by.

''I am going to be a firefighter.'' He heard himself saying before he even realized what he was saying.

His mother looked surprised.

''But I thought you wanted to start your own company.''

Even more surprised than his mom was his dad as he looked at Matt, perplexed.

''In a few years, you will be standing here and waving and cheering at me!'' Matt yelled to his father. The spectators around him looked at them but Matt looked as the trucks disappeared out of the sight. Tomorrow he was going to sign himself in at the academy.

He would no longer be worthless, a loser or useless.

* * *

''Hey, didn't you have PT this morning?''

Gabriela walked in with a Tupperware container and handed it to him. Matt was laying in his bed as he was watching tv. He put the tv off and moved to the side bed a little so she could sit next to him.

''With love from my mom. She hopes you will like it.''

Matt opened it, to see a lot of fresh-baked cupcakes.

''T-that is really sweet. Please t-thank your mom.''

Gabriela sat down next to him on the bed.

''Why didn't you go to PT, I know you had PT this morning.''

He laid the box and remote on the nightstand. When he didn't answer she looked aside and he looked sad.

''Let's outside, okay.''

Matt didn't really respond but she got his wheelchair and placed it next to the bed. Matt sat up and tried to stand up to get in, but sat back down.

''Talk to me, what is wrong?'' Gabriela sat down next to him.

''It's nothing, I just f-feel tired. Worn out.''

''It is not just that, I can see you are depressed. I know you are upset about what happened yesterday, but you can't give up, remember?''

Matt looked at her and gave her a small smile. ''I know.''

''You know, my parents invited it us to come to the cabin for the fourth of July. We could go there the third and stay there till the fifth.''

''I like t-that.''

''I know you would.'' Gabriela said with a smile as she caressed his hand. They were silent for some moments, listening to each others breathing. She felt bad because she knew he was extremely unhappy. What made her even more worried was that she knew nobody could change it.

''There is an elephant in the room.''

Matthew looked around.

''That is a s-small elephant, I don't s-see it.''

Gabby tilted her head.

''Maybe it is so big you don't notice it. Matt, I understand you are upset but skipping PT isn't going to bring you back to 51 and neither is skipping breakfast.''

''Skipping breakfast?''

''The tray is under your bed. I saw it when I walked in.''

''Oh.'' Was all the Matt said and he looked down, at their hands.

''You are not just hurting yourself, you are also hurting me and I don't understand why. I mean, I do understand why you are sad and upset but why are you giving up?''

''I am not g-giving up.''

''Seems like it. I know you are upset and you have the right to be but if you are giving up I can't help but give up as well.'' Gabriela shook her head.

''Let's go outside, leave the elephant here.'' She finally said as she knew that it didn't help to force him. She helped him in the wheelchair and they went outside, to the park nearby.

''T-thank you.''

''For what?''

''For giving me the k-kick under my butt I needed. Everybody just s-stays nice and compassionate while all I need is h-honesty.''

Gabriela smiled and sat down on the bench they reached while Matt turned the wheelchair so they could look each other in the eyes.

''You know, you already did the impossible, you made my dad like you.''

Matt started to laugh. ''Your dad didn't like M-mills?''

''I never introduced Peter to them.''

Matt nodded. ''So we are t-that serious?'' He said with a broad smile.

''Are you still doubting about that?''

''No.'' He mumbled with a cheeky smile as she kissed him.

Maybe it seemed like all was gone, but he still had her.

That evening he looked around his room. When he was alone it seemed all so hopeless, as if truth stared him in the face even worse. That everything had pulled him through the situation of his family was gone now.

* * *

''What do you think you are doing?''

Alan Casey walked down the stairs when Matthew just wanted to walk outside.

''I am going to sign in at the academy.''

Matthew wanted to walk through the door but his dad pulled him back and threw Matt back inside.

''You are not going to sign anywhere if it is not the army!'' Alan grabbed the back that was on the floor that Matt wanted to take and his dad picked it up, throwing it against Matthew and Matthew fell forward, against the stairs. Mad he jumped up, wiping the blood from his lip. Stumbling he grabbed the bag and he pushed his dad aside, running outside as he swayed the bag over his shoulder and sprinted away.

''What did you say about not making the tests?'' His dad ran outside but Matthew ran away, faster than his father. A few blocks further he stopped, panting to see his dad hadn't followed him and continued his way.

He was going to do it and nobody was going to stop him.

Except he would do that himself twenty years later.

* * *

NOTE: Is this the end of Matt's career in 51? Can he overcome this setback?

I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading and leave a review before you go please! Following the story doesn't give me an indication of what you think about the chapters, reviewing does :D


	11. Chapter 11

''First time I am not in Chicago on the f-fourth of July.'' Matt grabbed his sunglasses from the dashboard, looking as Gabriela sat down behind the wheel of his pick-up.

''We always went to the cabin, my parents hated being in Chicago on the fourth, my dad couldn't stand the crowdedness.''

''I have to admit I am glad t-to be gone this time. I like to be with you in a more p-private place.''

''You mean private as in with my parents?''

Matt chuckled as the put the sunglasses on his head, the sun shining bright as they drove to the highway out of Chicago. It was a two drive to the small cabin by the lake, as he had been there a few months before.

''We don't have t-to share our bedroom, right?'' He said with a cheeky smile and Gabriela was happy to see he finally seemed a little cheerful again. For the past two weeks since the second attack he had hardy had been talking and eating but yesterday Boden and Kelly had visited him and had promised him that they would do everything they could to let him return. They would see if there was anything that could be arranged.

''It's warm, even for this time of the year.'' Gabriela complained as she opened the window a bit, as the old pick up didn't have airco.

''Don't m-melt before we are there.'' Matt chuckled. ''So I am finally going to meet your n-nephew and niece?''

''You will regret looking forward when they start to tease you tomorrow.''

''But t-they are coming?''

''Yeah. They won't stay over, but Antonio and Laura and the kids are coming to festive the fourth of July.''

Matt nodded. Although he knew Antonio, he felt nervous to meet the rest of her family. Lately he had lacked PT, since he hadn't felt it would help him, knowing he wouldn't be able to return to fifty-one. While his arm and hand hadn't deteriorated and even bettered a bit, his leg had. He regretted it now, as he had promised Gabriela that he would be able to walk – although aided – before this trip with her family but he had failed her.

''Oh my mom brought us t-this.''

Matt looked through the bag on his lap and grabbed a small container out.

''I t-think she got jealous when she saw your m-mom brought me the cupcakes.''

He opened it, looking at the cupcakes. Although his mom could be annoying, she meant it all really good and sweet. The slightly burned cupcakes were decorated with slump marzipan flowers, but he know she had made a lot of effort and he held one out for Gabriela, so she could take a bite while driving.

''I think she feels that she should make up to you.'' Gabriela mumbled, her mouth still full of cupcakes.

''I think so. T-they are not as good as your moms, but at least they aren't lethal, which is always an option when it comes from my mom's kitchen.'' Matthew mumbled, eating as well.

''We should put her in a class together with Antonio.'' Gabriela laughed as she opened her mouth, waiting for another bite. Matt leaned sideways as they finally drove out of the Chicago and left the last suburbs and he pushed the last part of the cupcake in her mouth, just a little too low and the cake dropped.

''You have to practice feeding me cake if we are ever going to marry.'' Gabriela laughed it off.

''Well, we have e-enough cupcakes left to last all the way to Florida.''

He shared another one with her and tried to remember if his mom ever made cupcakes when he was little, but he couldn't remember. She did make chocolate cake for his birthday and it was usually just a sticky bunch. After his mom had gone to prison and he and Christie lived with their uncle before he moved out to live on his own, Christie would make them sometimes, but since their uncle had a company he never was in time for dinner and Christie had given up after a few weeks.

''I think are not so bad after all.'' Gabriela admitted a little later. ''Did you mom visit you yesterday?''

Yesterday she had stacked up for the trip and when she came by in the evening he was already asleep, saving energy for the trip.

''Yes, she c-came to wish me a lot of fun for the trip.''

''I am glad you made up with your mom.'' Gabriela smiled. Although she didn't like Nancy as much and she still didn't forgive her for the things she had done, she was really trying with Matt. Honestly, she didn't know much about his situation at home when he was younger and she didn't want to ask either because she knew Matt hated to talk about it, she didn't know what had passed there and knew she didn't have the right to judge Nancy, but something inside her knew she shouldn't like Nancy. But Matt had forgiven her and that was what mattered.

''Just an hour and a half and we will be there.''

* * *

''Alan, let go of me! Let go of me!'' Nancy yelled as Alan grabbed her by the arm, pulling her down on his lap. Matt could smell the alcohol from the other side of the couch. His cheek was still burning from the slap on his cheek when he had shown the paper that said he got accepted in the academy.

''Alan!'' he heard another slap and he didn't even want to know if had been his mom hitting his dad or his dad hit his mom.

For once he had hoped that his dad would be proud. But no, his dad still wasn't proud. He couldn't make his dad proud if he wanted to life his own life and the thought of giving up being a firefighter was still haunting through his mind. That he would enlist for the army, to hopefully make the situation at home better for Christie.

He walked away, running up the stairs. Slowly he opened the door, to see if Christie was asleep but he felt bad when he saw she still had her eyes opened.

''Matt?''

Matthew walked to the bed.

''Why are dad and mom yelling again?''

''They aren't yelling.'' Matthew lied, tucking his little sister in.

''They are.'' Christie said and matt bit his lip. She was right and he was sorry he caused this by showing the paper. But he wasn't even sure I fit was really his fault, as his dad was already drunk anyway.

''What is that paper?'' Christie snatched the paper from his hand when she saw it had the CFD crest on it.

''My brother is going to be a hero.'' She said with a smile, handing it back. ''Are you going to safe mommy and daddy? That they love each other again?''

''I am going to try.'' All he could hope his parents would be standing clapping and cheering when he graduated, maybe even exchanging a small kiss.

He would try, but he couldn't save his own family.

* * *

''Gabby, Matt! I am glad you are here.'' Gabby's mom greeted them as they started unpacking the truck and Matt stacked the overnight bags on his lap as Gabriela tried to push the wheelchair over the rocky path. It wasn't perfect, but at least they would have some time for each other and some time to relax. He could also get to know her parents a little better. The cabin was not extremely big on the inside but it had a large porch looking over the lake.

''Is this also the bedroom you slept in when you were fishing here?'' Gabby asked as they unpacked their bags in the second bedroom. It was even smaller than the room in the centre, but had a queen sized bed and a window that looked over the lake.

''Yeah, I slept here when I was f-fishing. I didn't t-think your parents would like me to sleep in t-their bedroom.''

''So you approve the bed?'' Gabriela teased him and before she could lean over the throw the last stash of clothes in the closet Matthew suddenly grabbed her sides, pulling her next to him on the bed and he leaned on his left arm, his face only an inch away from hers.

''Let's t-try.'' Gabriela laughed and laid her hands in his neck, forcing him to move forward.

He kissed her but stopped and sat up as Eduard walked by.

''Glad to have you both here.'' He greeted them as he closed the door and Gabriela giggled.

''I think he s-saw us.'' Matthew laughed as Gabriela pulled him back down.

* * *

''Severide, in my office.''

Kelly walked behind the chief and sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

''Any update? Can Matt come back here?'' Kelly said, hopeful for some good news.

Boden shook his head.

''No, the only thing they can over is another job. It will be dangerous to keep him on truck and I can't approve it. I wish I could especially because it is Matt, but we barely saved 51 from being closed.''

Severide looked to the desk.

''We can't do this to Matt. We promised that we would arrange something for him.''

''I know and we will.''

''Don't just promise him, promise me as well we will get something arranged for him.'' Severide stood up and left the office. He was so mad this had happened and especially that nobody could help Matt. He had promised himself to always look after Matt and care for him,to make sure nothing happened. But now, he would have to see how his brother would have to leave here, for something he couldn't change.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket, knowing he would rather tell Matt than Matt hearing it from Boden or his doctor. He searched for Matt in his phone but locked the phone again. He was on a trip now with Gabriela and Severide didn't want to ruin this good cheerful occasion.

* * *

''I bet the water is warm enough.''

''I am not b-buying is, it's probably still cold.'' Matthew hesitated as Gabriela walked to the water. Suddenly she made a cup from her hands, letting some of the water and turned around.

''Oh, no. Oh no!'' Matthew tried to back up but Gabriela already threw the water his way and the water splashed in his face and over his shirt.

Matthew moved closer to the lake and Gabriela looked puzzled as he lifted his left leg of the footrest and tried to get up. Suddenly he dove forward, leaning on his leg only for a second and diving forward, towards the lake, taking her with him as he grabbed her with his arm.

As they were both laying in the undeep part of the lake now Gabriela sat up, splashing the water in his face.

''What if I was still carrying my phone?''

''You t-took mine of the charger to charge yours.'' Matt chuckled. ''What if I was had s-spent hours on my make-up before you splashed t-that water in my face?''

Gabriela shook her head and stood up, the water streaming down from her clothes. She looked up to the porch, where her parents were laughing at them.

''He got you, Gabby.'' Her dad laughed and Gabriela helped Matt sit up and helped him out of the water.

''I am really worried about m-my make up though, am I still p-pretty enough?'' Matthew teased her as he pulled his leg on the footrest.

''A little make up can't safe that face.'''Gabriela teased back and she rubbed her hand through his soaked hair. ''Neither can that hair be saved.''

His hair was almost as long as again as before the surgery, when they had shaved it away.

They joined her parents for dinner and her mother kept loading the plates while they looked at the sun setting over the lake. After enjoying some card games and the warm summer evening on the porch, the Dawsons and Matt went inside.

Dawson closed the door behind her as Casey was reading on the bed. With a smile he laid the book aside.

''I checked the walls, they seem pretty t-thick.'' He said with a teasing smile while she laid down next to him.

''My parents both sleep with earplugs anyway.'' She smiled as she sat on top of him, removing his t-shirt.

''I -I just don't know if my b-body..'' He mumbled, a little nervous.

''Shhh.'' She mumbled as she kissed him.

* * *

NOTE: Ooh what a happy and adorable chapter...can only mean something awful is coming their way! Why? because I am an awful human being :) When things get too sweet I spread chaos and drama.

Although this chapter was pretty uneventful and the next chapter will just be about the holiday...the chapter after that will be drama. Big drama.

Well, I hope you liked and please leave a review, telling me what you thought about the chapter :)


	12. Chapter 12

''Aunt Gabby, Wake up!'' A girl's voice sounded as their bedroom's door was opened.

''Who is that!?'' A boys voice sounded.

Matt growled as he woke up and Gabriela moved in his arms. He just wanted to sleep a little longer after this good night.

''Guys, shall we let Gabriela and Matt wake up peacefully?'' He heard Antonio say and the door was closed again. Gabriella yawned and moved out of his left arm, standing up.

''Morning.'' He growled as he closed his eyes again and pulled the sheet around him again. Just a few more minutes. Gabriela pulled the sheets away and Matt sat up, rubbing through his eyes.

''You are hideous without make-up.'' Gabriela joked as she saw his morning face. ''Here'' She sat down on the edge of the bed with his bags with meds.

''Which one do you need to take now?''

''A little bit of eyel-liner and p-pink nail polish.'' He yawned and for a second he thought about laying down again, to catch a few more minutes of sleep. Mornings, he hated them and he practically couldn't function until breakfast. Finally he grabbed the bag from her hands and looked through it.

''I already s-sorted them out.'' He mumbled as he grabbed the clear container with multiple slots.

''Most have t-to be taken with breakfast.''

''Hmmm..guess we should get dressed then.''

''What if we d-don't?'' He said with a cheeky smile and Gabriela smiled back, throwing a stash of clothes on his lap.

''The twins will probably stampede the door down.''

Gabriela grabbed a pair of shorts and a top. ''Do you want to shower together?''

''Always.'' Matthew mumbled with the same sneaky smile.

''I meant as in the shower is not adjusted here, so do you want to shower together or will you skip the morning shower for a day? You will have to pass my family first anyway.''

''I think I will take an early m-morning swim.'' He mumbled while grabbing his swimming shorts and a shirt. ''They might g-get suspicious if we shower together.''

''Babe, this is not the station, besides we shared a bed last night.''

Matthew nodded. ''I will still go for the lake later today.''

Gabriela helped him with the swimwear as he pulled the shirt of his head and they left the bedroom a few seconds later. Matthew was nervous to meet the rest of her family but the twins immediately walked up to him, shaking his hand. They looked a little strange as he shook their hands with his left and they had to change hands, but they immediately started talking to him. The girl was last with introducing but got pushed aside by her brother.

''Matt, do you like football? I like football! My dad promised to take me to the bears but we still haven't gone there because dad doesn't like football and I am still waiting so maybe...'' Diego started ranting with a big smile.

''Diego, stop!'' His mom laughed and she also shook his hand. ''Laura, Antonio's wife.''

''Matt Casey and D-diego, I am more into s-soccer.'' He laughed as the boy looked annoyed at his mother.

''Chicago Fire is bad.'' Diego stated as he crossed his arms and walked away.

''Hey Matt.'' Antonio greeted him as well.

''Antonio, what are you doing?! Never walk away while making pancakes!'' Marlina yelled from the kitchen and Antonio ran back while Gabriela wen tot take shower and Matt went outside with the twins after eating a small cracker so he could take his medication.

''Catch!''

Matthew was barely in time to catch the football but he could grab it out of the air in the last second. Eva sat down in the grass. Matthew threw the ball back to Diego but it missed him.

''You are an horrible thrower, no wonder you like soccer.'' Diego laughed as he walked after the ball and he threw it back to Matt but also missed at nearly a foot.

''I have parese in my r-right hand, what is you excuse?'' Matt laughed as he threw it back to Diego. This time he threw it right but Diego wasn't in time to catch it. Diego it back one more time, mad because he was losing and Matt grabbed it, throwing it back and Diego missed it again. Mad he walked away with the football, grumbling.

''Your b-brother always such a bad loser?'' He smiled at Eva, whom was watching him from the grass.

''Always.'' Eva laughed. ''What is parese?'' she asked then.

''It means my h-hand isn't my hand can't move really well and isn't really s-strong.''

''So that is why you don't like football and you like soccer?''

''I just like to watch s-soccer, but I can't play soccer either.'' Matt said friendly, pointing at the motionless right leg.

''Oh'' Eva said, as if she felt stupid for asking. ''Sorry.''

'' D-don't be sorry! You don't l-like those sports that much?'' Matt asked as he wheeled closer to her.

''I like ballet.'' Eva smiled.

''Tchaikovsky. I think I saw the r-routines of the Swan Lake about a dozen of times.'' Matt smiled.

''Did you do ballet?'' Eva asked surprised.

''No, b-but my sister did and I used to help her with practice. I r-remember most of the music and dance moves. D-did you ever dance the swan lake?''

''I wasn't good enough to play Odette. Does she still do ballet?''

''Just a few more years and you w-will be Odette, I am sure.'' He nodded at her. ''No my sister doesn't d-dance anymore, but my n-niece does. She must be your age, maybe a little y-younger.'' Matt mumbled as he was thinking about Violet. He hadn't seen her since mom had left his house again.

''Breakfast is ready!''

''Matt knows a lot about ballet!'' Eva teased Diego as she sat down next to him.

''So what?!'' Diego mumbled but he seemed mad he still had nobody to share his talk about football with.

''Some more f-football throwing later?'' Matt offered and the boy finally smiled.

''Sure, but this time I am going to win!''

''Oh, you b-better show no mercy to Matt.'' Gabriela mumbled with a wink and the table laughed as Diego already jumped up to get ready.

* * *

''Matt, do you also want some more lemonade?'' His mom handed him another glass as they were eating outside in their tiny backyard. His dad was standing behind the grill. Matt looked at his dad only now he realized how much he had missed his dad when he had been deployed. Now his dad would be here again and he had promised to never go away again.

Matthew looked at his infant sister, playing in the grass. When Christie was born, his dad had been in Iraq. Christie had hardly seen her dad in the first three years of her life, but he was here now, to be her daddy.

''Hey Matt, you hungry?'' His dad turned around, showing the sausages he was preparing and Matt nodded, looking at the small plate and licking his lips. He had been waiting since the parade.

''I made some more salad.'' His mom put another bowl on the table and walked to her husband.

''I missed you so much.'' She mumbled as she laid her head on his shoulder.

''I missed you too.'' Alan kissed Nancy on her forehead.

After a few minutes the parents also sat down at the small table.

''Are you going to be soldier again, dad?'' Matt mumbled softly as he started to cut his meat. Hopefully his dad wasn't going to leave again. He didn't want to miss him again! What if something would happen to him! Brian's dad hadn't returned from Iraq as they were told in class since their classmate had been gone for the last days.

''Not me, but I count on you.'' His dad mumbled as he grabbed the mayonnaise.

''Alan, he is not forced to be soldier.'' Nancy mumbled as she started to feed Christie.

''I don't think I want to be soldier.'' Matt mumbled as he looked up from his plate.

''Ofcourse you are going to join the army.''

''Alan he is only nine years old, stop it!'' Nancy snarled at him and Christie started to cry.

His dad jumped up and walked inside the house. His mother shook her head while she brought Christie inside and Matt sat there, on his own.

Was this his fault?

* * *

''Are you guys hungry?''

Antonio approached the table again with a plate full of grilled meat.

''At least he can do this without burning the meat.'' Laura laughed as she grabbed meat from the plate for both of the twins.

''Funny.'' Antonio mumbled as he walked back to the grill and the family laughed.

''Hey bud, can you pass me t-the mayonnaise?'' Matthew poked Diego and Diego handed him the bottle. Right before he wanted to pour the mayonnaise on his plate Gabby suddenly grabbed his arm.

''I would check the expiration date, Antonio brought it.'' Gabriela said just loud enough for Antonio to hear it and they heard an annoyed sigh.

''She is not kidding, we don't eat mayonnaise so check the expiration date.'' Laura laughed at him and Matthew laughed, checking the date.

''September 2011.'' He laughed as he put the bottle on the ground beside him.

''Why do you even keep that stuff when you don't eat it?'' Gabriela shook her head as she handed him the mustard as a replacement.

''For when friends of the twins stay over for dinner...and Gabby's boyfriends. To see if they not another wimp.''

''The doctor was sick for three days because of your mayonnaise.'' Gabriela shook her head.

''I passed the t-test?'' Matthew chuckled as he topped his fries with mustard.

''You passed the moment I heard you two got a relationship.'' Antonio approved as he threw more meat on the plate and walked back to the table, finally sitting down himself as well.

''I hope we will see Matthew more often than the doctor.'' Eva mumbled as she said goodbye to Gabby.

''Bye guys it was r-really nice meeting you.'' Matt waved at them as the twins got in the car and they drove away.

Gabriela's parents were yawning and Marlina stood up.

''I am going to call it a day.'' Eduard followed her as they said goodnight.

''We are just going to finish our wine.'' Gabriela said as she held up the nearly empty bottle.

''Watch the firework.'' Matt added as they knew the firework of a nearby town could start any minute.

''How did you like today?''

''I had a g-great day, your family is just so n-nice and I loved the twins. D-diego is such a boy while Eva is really g-girly, it is funny to see the difference between the two.''

He divided the last wine over their glasses and they looked back at the could never have imagined spending the fourth of July like this.

''When you say you start to love the twins things will get dangerous.'' Gabriela laughed. ''No, they are great kids.

''I know we haven't been t-together for so long and a lot changed, but I thought I should ask you now, before we go back to C-chicago and daily life and we won't see each other as much anymore. Just say no if you don't want to or you think it is too early.''

Gabriela got a nervous feeling in her stomach as Matt's hand slid into the pocket of his shorts and although the firework started to bang not so far away she looked as he opened the box and held it out to her.

''Gabriela, will you marry me?''

* * *

NOTE: Ofcourse I had to stop here...so is she going to say yes or does she still think it is too early to marry?

I hope you liked this chapter of just having a nice day - although we also got some insight in Matt's youth and why his dad wanted him to get into the army so bad. What do you think about the story in the flashbacks?

Thank you for reading as always - and thank you for sticking up with the story for so long already! - and please leave a review about the story and tell me what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

Matt woke up as the sun was shining inside the tiny bedroom. Gabriela was still asleep and he kissed her in her neck, looking at the ring around her finger. She had mumbled yes and she had started to cry from happiness. He had shoved the ring around her finger and their kiss had been the most special kiss had shared, with the firework still banging from the other side of the lake.

Gabriela started to yawn and she turned his way.

''Goodmorning, fiance.''

Matthew kissed her on her cheek with a playful laugh.

''Feel g-good to say that, hmm?''

She nodded and laid her hands around his face.

''Don't cheer to early, you haven't asked my dad. Maybe he doesn't approve the marriage.''

''I d-did ask him yesterday. He approved.'' Matthew smiled and she looked surprised as she heard her parents in the kitchen.

''I am s-sorry I am still not wearing make-up.'' He laughed as if she was looking at him that surprised as she heard the sounds in the kitchen. A knock sounded on the door and Gabriela sat up.

''Do we really have to go back to Chicago today?'' She complained as she stepped out of bed.

''N-not until evening. B-but I was thinking, maybe we can go to Molly's.'''He mumled as he also sat up and took the clothes Gabriela handed him.

They joined her parents for breakfast and her mom put a large plate of pancakes on the table.

''Mom, dad.'' Gabriela smiled as they finished breakfast. ''We are engaged.''

Her mom threw her hands up in the air and started to cry. ''I am so happy to hear that.''

''Congratulations.'' Eduard smiled and he did look really happy for the couple. They kept talking about the wedding for nearly an hour when it was time to pack their bags.

After packing both bags Gabriela walked to the porch where Matt was standing up against the railing.

''Hey, glad to see you standing up.'' She walked up to him and stood next to him.

''I am not sure how m-much longer I can manage.'' He mumbled while he gritted his teeth.

''I am glad to see you standing up, even for just a minute.'' She mumbled as she laid her hand on his shoulder.

''Dont w-worry, I can walk with you through the aisle, before that I am not going to marry you.'' He mumbled with a smile as he sat down again.

''I am just happy we are getting married, don't put too much pressure on yourself.'' She mumbled as she sat down on his lap and he laid his chin on her shoulder as they looked at the lake.

''You know, I always wanted to go to Europe for my honeymoon, you know, travel from country to country.''

''How l-long do you want our honeymoon to take?'' Matthew mumbled surprised.

''Europe is not that big. Most countries are less than a day to drive through. For instance, Illinois is nearly 3 times as big as The Netherlands. Germany is only twice as big as Illinois.''

''H-have you ever been in Europe?'' Matt asked as she seemed to know so much.

''Just in Paris as school trip. They told me there aren't even customs when you drive from country to country.''

''Well, Europe it is.'' Matt smiled. ''B-but only if you speak European.''

''You really never had geography in high school?'' Gabriela laughed as she pinched him in his nose.

''Ouch! N-no, I only followed the technical subjects.'' He said indignant.

''Which country is above the U.S?'' Gabriela teased him.

''Mexico.'' He mumbled very serious but as she looked at him with big eyes he started to laugh. ''I am just k-kidding.''

''Ik hou v-van jou.'' He mumbled as they looked back at the lake.

''What language was that?'' She asked raising her eyebrow as she looked backward.

''Dutch. It means I l-love you. I think.''

''So you were kidding about European the language as well?'' She huffed.

''I bet I k-know more about Europe than you. I just loved your e-enthusiasm when you talked about it.'' He said with a cheeky smile.

''Oh, you have been there already?''

Matt nodded, although that he didn't say anything else. ''France, Belgium, the Netherlands and Germany.'' He finally sighed.

''So, we have to choose another destination hum?''

''You k-kidding me? You make everything better.'' He smiled and he pulled his head back as his lips traced her neck.

''Hmm...I actually would also love to go to Florida.'' She mumbled as she thought about how far they would have to go to get to Europe. It was not like they had a golden credit card to pay everything.

''Whatever you d-decide. I would love everything, as l-long as I am with you.''

Gabriela turned sideways on his lap so she could look him in the eyes.

''I am not kidding, it is y-your decision to make.'' He kept smiling.

''When did you go to Europe?''

Matt looked backward to make sure his soon-to-be-inlaws were still inside and out of hearing difference. It was not that they weren't allowed to know, but his long was free now and he wanted that if they ever met his mother, it would be without prejudgment.

''A few weeks after my mom killed my dad.'' He finally mumbled. ''I just finished the academy b-but I just couldn't get a candidate ship and people kept l-looking at me and Christie as if w-we killed our dad.''

''So you went away for a couple of months?'' Gabriella mumbled, caressing his back.

''D-days. I got pick-pocketed in Hamburg and could only afford the b-bus to the U.S embassy in Hamburg.'' He chuckled. ''I think I t-there for fifteen full days. Christie had t-to pay for me to actually get back. I also l-lost my passport, which was worse.''

Gabriela laughed but immediately slapped her hand in front of her mouth.

''Sorry.''

''L-laugh all you want. Christie still won't stop ranting about me calling her from the embassy. It wasn't s-so funny when I was stuck there but n-now it is.'' He said with a honest smile.

Thinking back about his little adventure in Europe he smiled, especially thinking about Christie's face when he arrived back in Chicago, which also reminded him of another arrival at that airport.

* * *

''Matty, we have to go.'' His mom handed him his coat while she took Christie's stroller.

''Daddy, daddy!'' Matthew cheered as he held the drawing in his hands. Today he would finally see his dad again after months. The last time he had seen his dad was ten months ago when he had been on leave for Christmas. Christie started to cheer as well in the stroller and their mom laughed. They left their house to the car to get to the airport.

''Are you excited to see your daddy?'' Nancy asked as she fastened her seatbelt. When she had been thinking about her future years ago in school the least thing she had thought about was raising two kids alone, but she was very proud of her husband.

''I want to see daddy!'' Matt kicked with his feet.

''Hey, you waited ten months, you can wait another twenty minutes.'' Nancy laughed and Christie was babbling to her plushy in the back. The plushy her dad had given her for Christmas. When they arrived at the airport multiple families were waiting there for their beloved ones, as the airplane had landed that would bring them back home. The base had been farther away and although Nancy had offered to pick him up there Alan had insisted he would take another in country flight so they wouldn't have to drive so far.

When his mom had parked the car near the airport Matt hardly couldn't wait and he jumped up and down. Would his dad like his drawing? What would he say? Would he have changed.

He ran in front of his mom and Christie to the arrival hall and waited there as passengers of another place were walking out of the doors now.

''Here.'' His mom handed him one of the helium balloons that said welcome home. A few women from other families greeted her as they knew each other. A lot were carrying signs and banners.

''Hey, you made a drawing for your daddy?'' A woman named Kendra asked her, who had been at their home a few times. He showed the drawing to her.''

''I am sure you dad will love that.'' She mumbled as she rubbed over his head and walked back to the other woman. Finally the doors opened again and a man in uniform walked out and Kendra started to cry as her husband ran towards her. A few more men left and their woman cried as they walked away. They were standing there alone a few minutes. Matthew looked around with shaking hands, were was his dad?

Nancy looked around. ''His luggage is probably just late.''

Matthew looked around, maybe his dad hadn't seen him? Maybe he was getting some coffee, waiting for them?

Finally the doors opened again and Alan Casey ran out, throwing his bag on the floor as his son ran up to him and he pulled him in his arms.

''Daddy!'' Matt cried as they were finally reunited.

''Hey, don't cry! I am back! I am not leaving again!'' Alan smiled as he put Matt on the ground and kissed his wife.

''Hey little girl.'' He greeted Christie whom also hugged him.

''Such pretty drawing, thank you Matt.'' He smiled as Matt handed him the drawing as they walked back to their car.

''Do you promise to never leave again?''

''I promise.''

* * *

''T-these two steps up aren't really Matt-friendly.'' Matt complained as Cruz and Herman helped him inside. Molly's hadn't changed for a bit in the last few months and Matt was glad to finally be here for once again. The other men greeted him and Gabriela walked away with Shay and they stood a little farther away. After Gabby held her hand out Shay embraced her and laughed. Matt looked at Gabby telling her friend with a big smile and finally ordered his drink.

''We are buying t-this round.'' Matthew mumbled and the guys looked at him. Gabriela left Shay and stood next to him.

''We are engaged.'' She smiled as she rubbed over his shoulder and a loud cheering burst loose.

''Oooh I told ya!'' Hermann cheered and Otis handed him twenty dollars with an annoyed expression.

''Congratulations, the both of you.'' Severide congratulated them.

''Cruz should be your bridesmaid!'' Otis yelled as Cruz gratulated them.

''I am so happy for you!'' Kelly clapped Matt on his shoulder and smiled at his friend. He truly was happy for his friend, it was as if it was own marriage. After all, the couple deserved it to become happy together.

''T-thank you.'' Matt thanked his friend.

''You will be a great couple.'' Matthew nodded.

''I hope.''

''I am sure you will. You will probably be one of the best husbands a woman can wish.''

Kelly and Matt got pulled back with the group and all together they drank on the marriage, except for the couple themselves. After a few soft drinks the couple left again, as Matthew had to be back in the centre before twelve.

''Tonight was such a good night.'' Gabriela smiled as she stepped in after helping Matt in. Matt just nodded as she drove away and closed his eyes, laying his head back. Gabriela figured he was exhausted after this long day and looked in the rearview mirror to see if she could drive away and looked back at Matthew, smiling as he was asleep.

''I f-feel s-strange.'' He suddenly mumbled, opening his eyes again and he tried to lift his right arm, but there was no movement. Gabriela stopped the car.

''I-i see d-double.''

''Sweetie look at me.'' She mumbled but before he could turn his head his head dropped backward and he lost conciousness.

'''Matt?'' She shook him by his shoulder.

''Matt!'' She tried again.

''MATT!?'' When he still didn't react she started the car and drove away as fast as she could. If this was a second stroke, the ambulance would take too long to be here. The hospital was about eight blocks away and she waited nervous as the traffic lights kept showing red light. Although she kept telling herself to stay focussed, tears started to burn in her eyes. Why Matt? Why did he had to get a second stroke! She knew the change had been increased because of the first one but why!? Mad she started to drive again as the traffic light finally jumped to green and she looked aside.

''Please Matt, don't let this be the end.'' She mumbled.

She couldn't lose him like this, not again.

* * *

NOTE: Told ya bad things were going to happen. Is Matt having a second stroke? Will he be okay and will they still get married?

A part of this chapter is based on reality, except it was my passport that was missing in Orlando. Luckily we found it back before driving all the way back to Miami to the embassy -it turned out to be in lining of my suitcase. Who says fanfiction isn't full of life lessons haha!

I hope you liked this chapter! If you still read this you kept up with my writing pretty long! Thank you a lot for that! :)

Please leave a review before you go!


	14. Chapter 14

''How is he?'' Gabriela jumped up as the doctor finally walked out of the hallways towards her. ''Was it another stroke?''

''A mini stroke, he is doing fine.''

Gabriela sighed and it was as if all the worries were falling off her shoulders. Matt was going to be okay!

''It was a TIA. He should be fine within a few hours. We will keep him here for observation tonight.''

Relieved Gabriela sat down in the chair again. She had been so scared it had been a second, possibly lethal, stroke. It had been another stroke, but a small one and she knew that the symptoms should be gone within a few hours.

''Could this be the symptom off a bigger second stroke?'' She asked then, knowing he wasn't out of the woods yet.

''We prescribed him different medicines, which should prevent that. Ofcourse we cannot be totally sure, we are sure enough to say that chance is less than minimal.''

''Can I see him?''

The doctor nodded and showed the way. Matt was asleep and Gabby kissed him goodnight, happy to hear he was okay. Her heart had been racing up till the doctor finally told he was doing okay.

''I have to say he looks a lot better than when he left the hospital, even with the TIA.'' The doctor nodded and Gabriela look at him, only realizing it was the same doctor as whom had treated Matt in here before/

''I hope this was the last time he will be rushed in here.'' The doctor nodded as he left the room and Gabriela sat down next to the bed. Although he still looked fragile in one f the large hospital beds, he looked more asleep than sick and Gabriela caressed his hand.

''Never worry me again like that, Matt!'' She mumbled as the tears started to drip down her cheeks, not because he was doing bad, but the emotional load of worry finally fell from her shoulders. He was doing okay, he wasn't going to leave her.

* * *

''Bonjour Monsieur! bienvenue á France!'' The lady took his passport and looked at him. Her eyes went from the picture in his passport to him and after a few minutes and she laid it down.

''Can I see your visa?'' She asked with a french accent and Matthew nodded, grabbing the papers from his bag. She checked the papers and the pc, finally handing him the papers and his passport back after a few minutes.

''Enjoy your stay!'' She greeted him and Matthew walked past the customs, ready to get his luggage back. All he had taken for another larger backpack with few clothes and the documents he would need and money. A French family passed him and he couldn't understand them, but it seemed the parents were fighting. Would that also happen if he would have been here with his pa- No! These weeks he was not going to think about his parents. He grabbed his bag from the conveyor as he left the arrival area and people were standing with signs, waiting for their loved ones or passengers to walk out and Matt passed them, as he was all alone in this. Suddenly he saw the bus to the city centre was almost leaving and he ran to the bus as he got in the last second before the doors were closed.

''C'est le bus a Louvre?'' He tried in his broken French and the girl that was sitting behind the driver started to giggle.

''Yes, yes it is.'' She answered his question as the driver didn't seem to notice him. She was American he could hear by her English. probably one of the southern states.

''Do I have to pay him?'' He asked as the man still didn't even look at him.

''Yeah, all the way to the Louvre is 15 euro's.'' She said as she held up her ticket.

''I only have Francs?'' Matt said surprised, grabbing one of the poles as he almost fell as the bus started driving and he just sat down next to the girl.

''In what year do you live?'' She said with a surprised laugh.

''2002. April 17th to be more precise.'' He mumbled.

''Great, than you also are in same year with me, which means you also should know they have euros here now. Don't worry, I know a place were we can change them in for euros. If you have any more money like that -'' She looked as he opened his wallet.

''Guilders? You are not going to stay in France?'' She mumbled as she saw the old Dutch currency.

''I am not sure yet. Matt'' he said as he stretched his hand out.

''That rhymes, I am Hilda.''

''Were we on the same flight from New Orleans?'' He asked as she saw her luggage.

''Yeah, but you are not from New Orleans, right?''

''I had an inland flight from Chicago.''

''Oh, a wild Chicagoan.'' Hilda chuckled and Matt looked out of the window of the bus, past her as the bus stopped for the first time and people got off the bus.

''So what brings you to Paris?'' Hilda asked.

''I really wanted to make one of those tacky touristy pictures at the Eiffel tower.'' He smiled and Hilda laughed.

''Well if the wild Chicagoan needs a place to stay with partly view on the Eiffel tower, he is welcome with this student studying French.'' Hilda smiled at him.

* * *

''Can you remember anything from last night?'' Gabriela asked as he was back at the centre now and she laid the clothes she had washed from the trip the cabin in his closet.

''Not m-much, just Molly's.'' He mumbled as he looked at her from the bed.

''How are you feeling now?''

''Just worn out.'' He mumbled as he pressed the TV off. ''B-but i didn't mean you had to go.'' He added as she grabbed her bag and coat.

''Oh, I had to give you this.'' She handed him a large envelope.

''The twins made it for you.''

Matt laid it on his chest, pulling the 2 sheets of paper out and he looked at the first, which showed a soccer player and a football player. The football player was s mall boy while the soccer player was a taller bigger blond stick figure that said Matt with sloppy handwriting. 'Revenge, soon! Diego' it showed as well and Matt smiled. The other one showed a really well drawn couple that resembled him and Gabby. 'Get well soon! Eva' was in girly handwriting beside the couple.

''That is s-so sweet.'' Matt smiled looking at both the drawings and he handed them to Gabriela as she grabbed the tape to past them both on the wooden closet on the doors that were nearly covered in cards and pictures.

''You can thank them yourself if you want. We are invited for the twins birthday next week. Poor nurses will have to miss you again.''

''Yeah, I am n-not sure if I am allowed to go again.'' Matt said very serious.

''It's an inventation, not an obligation.'' Gabriela said as she pasted the drawings on the wooden doors and walked back to the bed.

''Should I get my mom to buy them p-presents?''

''We are an engaged couple now, we can do these things together.''

''Hmmm w-what have you bought for them?''

''I was thinking...maybe you could go to a football match with Diego and I will go to ballet with Eva after their birthday. Or the other way around.''

''You w-want to go to football?'' Matt said happily, to be honest he would prefer to go to ballet over football but he also knew Gabby would prefer to go to football. It was not that he didn't like to go to a football match, but now he would prefer to sit in a calm theater watching dance than between screaming people in a stadium.

''Aren't we the perfect couple?'' She laughed as she wrote the birthday down in his agenda and kissed him on his cheek.

* * *

''Hilda! Qui est ce garçon?'' |Hilda! Who is that boy?|

Matt stood in the tight hallway in the small apartment in Paris as Hilda's roommate was looking at him from the bathroom, only wrapped in a towel.

''Il est un ami!'' |He is a friend!|

Hilda grabbed Matt's wrist as the roommate started to look at Matthew and she pulled him back in her bedroom.

''Are you really going to leave me again today mr. Firefighter?'' She mumbled and pouted as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him back on the bed as she kissed him again.

''Yeah, I want to be in Amsterdam before the night.'' After six days of Paris he had seen enough of Paris, but he didn't want to leave Hilda. Although he wasn't sure if he truly loved her, she gave him love and that was all he needed now.

''I can come with you.''

''What about university?'' Matt said confused.

''You don't want me to come with you? We could rent a car and go everywhere in the EU we want.'' She laid her hand in his neck, kissing him again.

''Oh yeah.'' He smiled, kissing her again.

Matthew ran to the shower as Hilda walked to the kitchen where her roommate was having breakfast and Hilda grabbed a glass of orange juice.

''Un ami?'' Armelle shook her head, looking up from newspaper. Hilda leaned against the counter, drinking the juice. |A friend?|

''J'ai une ideé.'' |I have an idea|

''une idée?'' Armelle frowned as she dropped the newspaper. |An Idea?|

''pour payer la loyer.'' Hilda smiled triumphantly. |About how we are going to pay our rent|

* * *

''Hey, glad to see you training secretly again. Or does Gabriela know this time?''

Kelly had walked to Matthews room but had been surprised that he wasn't in his room this late in the evening. Matthew let go of the walking bars and sat down in the wheelchair.

''Gabriela d-doesn't know.'' Matt panted as he pressed a towel in his face.

''I heard about the TIA after Molly's. That was only two days ago, shouldn't you take it easy?'' Severide said worried, handing him a bottle of water.

''I am f-fine.'' Matt mumbled as he tried to stand up again.

''Are you in pain?'' Kelly mumbled worried.

''No, but m-my arm is too weak to hold my weight.'' He mumbled as she sat down again.

''You want to try?'' Severide said. Matt nodded a little uncertain and Severide pushed the chair so the bars were on the left of them.

''Hold that bar.'' Matt did so after putting both his feet on the floor again.

''Got it tight?'' Severide made sure as he kneeled down and laid Matt's right arm around his neck.

''Are you sure you can h-hold me?'' Matt made sure as he grabbed the bar.

''Kidding me? lifting you isn't even something to brag about.'' Severide laughed as he slowly started to raise again, holding Matt's arm tight with his right hand and supporting him with his left.

''Come on, make the magic happen!'' Severide encouraged him as Matt standing up, although he was leaning a lot on Severide. Kelly felt kinda bad on how easy it was to hold Matt, as his friend had become so light and weak.

Matt's right leg finally made a small step as his friend started to grit his teeth.

''I thought your right leg was the problem.'' Severide mumbled worried as his left leg didn't do anything.

''it is b-but I am afraid I will fall if I lift my s-strong leg.'' Matt panted.

''You won't fall, I got you and I am not going to let you fall! Trust me and you leg.'' Severide mumbled and finally Matt lifted his leg. His right leg almost gave away and for a second Matt was afraid he would fall forward, but Severide made sure he couldn't fall and finally he put his foot down again.

''See.'' Severide said proud.

''T-teamwork. I c-can't...'' Matt started to pant and Severide let go of his right hand and quick he swayed his arm under Matt's knees so he could lift him up.

''Oh yeah, c-carry me to the bridal suite.'' Matt panted and chuckled at the same time.

''Sorry I had to grab you like this, I was afraid I would hurt your arm if you fell.'' Carefully Severide put Matt back in the wheelchair.

''Bedtime, bride Matty?'' He laughed then.

''Absolutely, Kelly. S-still you should be bride.''

''I think I should be the BFG.''

''T-the what?'' Matt asked Severide pushed him back to the elevator.

''The big friendly giant. The BFG, it's a children's book.''

When they reached his room a nurse was already ready to get Matt ready for bed so Severide said goodbye to his friend.

''Just tell me if you ever want to practice like this again, feels like I am actually helping you.''

''Y-you are. But I don't want to be burden.''

''Kidding me, you are doing this for your wedding.''

Matt looked surprised, how did Severide know?''

''Well, that is what I guess but your face kinda gives it away. I just want to see you and Gabby married together soon, happy.''

* * *

NOTE: Okay, I won't scare you like that again! So, will Gabriela is getting back to work, but how long will it be before Matthew hears he won't get back to his old job? And how did Matthew lose his his passport and money in Europe? Will we get to know more about his father's death as well?

I hope the way of translation was clear in the second flashback and people who are better at French than me (Probably everybody who speaks a little French) please don't be mad I really killed the language. Sorry! I had French for 3 years and I was awful at it but I trust google translate even less.

Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Tomorrow there will probably be no update because I am at work all day long and after that I am finally going to see the Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug in the cinema! Thank you for reading and please leave a review!


	15. Chapter 15

''Come on, we are nearly at the end.''

Matt gritted his teeth as he put his right leg forward again. Severide looked as Matt was sweating and his face was getting red. But it was getting better.

''In an hour you can eat cake and do nothing, but now we are going to reach the end.''

Matt made the final step and he nearly collapsed again the bar, holding himself up as Kelly got his wheelchair. Last week he had only managed to take two steps as they tried this first, but this time he had made it to the end it was only the third time they did this.

''Here''

He handed his friend a towel and a bottle of water.

''T-thanks.'' Matt panted and he wiped the towel over his face and drank the water.

''Do you practice like this with your therapist as well?''

''Nah, he just keeps w-working on my arm.''

''Well, then we work on your leg.'' Severide smiled at him.

''I should go s-showering, otherwise Gabriela will be here.''

She had promised to pick him up around seven for the birthday of the twins.

* * *

Matt woke up in the tiny hotel room. He turned around and was surprised as Hilda was not there. Slowly he stood up, grabbing his pants to see if she was at the bathroom in the hallway. The sun was already shining in Hamburg and he walked onto the hallway. The hotel was dirty and small, but at least it was cheap. If they kept spending money like this, they would be able to last for at least three months. They had made the deal they would travel as long as they could. But the only thing that held them was that his visa wasnt valid for so long.

Matt knocked ont he bathroom door.

The bathroom door opened and a round, older man walked out, pushing Matthew aside and Matt looked confused. Had Hilda left him?

''Chicagoan!'' He turned around, to see her standing in the hallway waving at him with a paper bag in her hands that said bakery and they both walked back in their room.

''German bread.'' She smiled, handing him one of the breads with egg and cheese.

''What are we going to do today?'' He rolled over, chewing on the bread as he look as she laid down on the bed next to him, eating as well.

''We are going to Berlin tomorrow, right?'' She caught one of the pieces of egg that nearly fel from her bed and put it in her mouth.

''I like this city. We have time enough.'' He smiled at her.

''I like you.'' She smiled and laid their food aside, kissing him again.

* * *

''You aren't finished yet?'' Gabriela walked inside.

''I was a little late for d-dinner.'' He lied as he pulled the shirt over his upper body and with a lot of effort he stood up, holding himself up against the nightstand.

''Little help?'' He said with a smile as he stretched his arm out and Gabriela walked up to him, surprised. She grabbed his right arm and leaning with his arm against the wall he walked to the bathroom.

''Hmmm...I have to do my best again to keep up with you in no time.'' Gabriela said. Matt smiled at her as he leaned against the small wall of the shower and grabbed his deodorant.

''I am happy you are taller again.'' She laid her head against his shoulder now he was standing up and he smiled as she looked at them together in the mirror. Gabriela walked back with him.

''You want to write something in their birthday cards? I already wrote both our names down, but if you want to write something extra.''

''T-that is okay. Writing still isn't going that well.'' Matt explained as he grabbed the stuff he needed to take and Gabriela put it in her bag.

''Antonio just called, most visitors were already there is this afternoon so it is calm, which is good. I like kids, but not twenty of them yelling through each other.'' Gabriela spoke.

''Me t-too.'' Matt agreed as they made their way to his pick up, which she was still driving so they could take his wheelchair with them more easily. Antonio lived close the suburbs, so it was a little farther away. Matt and Gabby lived at the border of the city centre, just like Gabby's parents. But Antonio and Laura had moved away after the twins were born, just like his sister when Violet was born. They wanted a more spacious house and bigger backyard.

After twenty minutes they arrived in the suburbs and left the car again and Antonio opened the door.

''I think you came here to give me presents, right?'' Antonio said with a smile and immediately Diego started to yell from the living room. Matt and Gabby entered, congratulating the twins.

''Why are you going with me to the football match and is Matt going to ballet?'' Diego asked puzzled.

''Because I want to see your face when the Bears lose.'' Gabriela sticked her tongue out at her Nephew, whom just rolled with his eyes before walking away.

''If you prefer Gabriela going with you to ballet you should just say.'' Matt said to Eva as she was still looking at the tickets.

''They have to get to used to you anyway, I heard from mom we are actually going to have a Casey in our family.'' Antonio said with a smile as he handed him the coffee cup. ''Congratulations.''

''Approved by t-the big brother, that is good.'' Matt smiled back.

''Gabriela Casey, sounds good.'' Laura congratulated them as well and Diego walked towards them, holding two plates with cake.

''What, you are getting married?'' He said with a strange face and Eva shook her head.

''Diego, that is not strange you know.'' Eva said then and it sounded to dry they all started to laugh.

''Will you be our flower girl?'' Gabriela smiled at her and the family laughed. Gabriela's parents arrived as well and the family had a good night.

''I have my first shift at 51 again tomorrow.'' Gabby suddenly spoke on their way back and surprised Matt looked aside.

''Why didn't you tell me before.''

''I thought you might get upset that I am returning to 51.'' She admitted as she stopped in front of the traffic light.

''Why? I am happy f-for you. It's time one of us goes back t-there.''

''We are going to have problem.''

''Oh yeah?'' Matt looked aside.

''It will get confusing.''

''Oh yeah?'' Matt said again, frowning.''

''Two Casey's in one building.''

Matt laughed but his went to very serious then.

''I don't t-think they will allow us to work t-together when we are married, because of the situations w-we are in.''

''I know, but we will find a way.''

* * *

''Why do you never call your parents?'' Hilda asked as they laid on the bed in the hotel deep in the night. Today was their last night here and after some dinner they had proposed to go back to the hotel to get some sleep for driving to Berlin, but they both couldn't sleep.

''I have nobody to call in Chicago.''

''Are your parents dead?'' Hilda frowned, worried.

''Yes.'' He lied. It was not that he didn't care about his mom, but it was easier to tell that she was dead. He hadn't seen her ever since the trial. Going to the prison was too much of a step to make because he really had to forgive her.

''I am sorry. Why are you still going back to Chicago? You could move to here when you are back in Chicago. I know it is not easy but we could be together.''

Matt looked out of the window. He liked Hilda and this was a lot better than the rest of his life. No parents whom were fighting. not his dad putting pressure on him and responsibility, but leaving Chicago and his dream of being a firefighter behind was too much.

''I can't.'' He admitted. A few minutes later they went to sleep. He felt bad that Hilda seemed to be upset, but he couldn't just move. Hopefully it would be better the next morning.

Waking up she was gone again and he walked back to the hallway, to see the bathroom door open. He walked back to the room, figuring she was probably getting them breakfast again. He laid back in the old, squeaky bed and looked out of the window. There was a German magazine in the nightstand, probably from one of the previous guests and he started to browser through it but the language was not understandable. Surprised he looked around as she was still not back. Only now he realised the pink suitcase was gone by the door and he pulled her nightstand open, to see it being empty. Jumping up he walked to the window. The parking spot were their rental car had been was empty and he sat down. She was gone.

After showering he grabbed his own backpack and wanted to leave when he suddenly realized that his wallet was gone, as well his passport. With trembling hands he searched through every part of his bag. Maybe he had left them in his jacket. But after a desperate search he knew it was all gone, together with Hilda.

Bitter he sat down in the bus that would take him to the embassy and he paid his ticket with the last change from his pockets. If she had left right after he had gone to sleep she was probably in Paris by now. He got out at the U.S embassy. Half an hour later he was finally talking to woman, whom spoke English with a clear German accent and it took him some effort to understand her.

''Do you have any idea how your passport got stolen?'' Should he direct them to Hilda, so he would get his own passport back?

''I entered the underground and when I got out, it was suddenly gone.'' He lied.

* * *

''Hey.'' Matt had been waiting for Kelly to come tonight, as Kelly has said he would come.

''I walked a p-part with Gabby last night. It is working, my walking is g-getting better.'' Matt said with a proud smile as he got ready to stand up.

''I have to talk to you.'' Kelly said, very serious and Matt looked up.

''About what?''

''About 51.''

Matt looked down at the floor again as Severide sat down in front of him.

''I c-can't get back to work, can I?''

''That is your decision to make. There are no civil laws that keep you from being a firefighter.''

''T-that is good, right?''

''Matt, think about this for a second, you are endangering yourself and I can't deny that Boden is right when he says you might endanger other men as well. CFD can offer you another job. Boden has been talking with them and they want to offer you a job at the academy as in teaching there.''

''Me, a teacher? Ain't gonna happen.'' Matt shook his head.

''You will actually earn more.''

Matt shook his head. ''I d-don't care about the money. Why aren't you backing me up and supporting me, I t-thought you wanted me to come back to 51.''

''As your friend, I am worried about you. What if you get a seizure while in an emergency situation? As your co-worker, I have to protect my men as well.''

''Damnit, Kelly.'' Matt said upset.

Both men were quiet for a few minutes.

''Should I go?'' Kelly finally said.

''Yeah, you should.'' Matt answered and he listened to the door closing. He knew, deep down, that Kelly was right.

But he couldn't give up.

* * *

NOTE: So, what is Matt going to do? Will he return to 51 or take the other job? How will Gabriela's shift go? Next chapter we will also see more of young Matt and his father and the murder.

I hope you liked this chapter, although the flashbacks might have been a little boring. Thank you for reading and please leave a review!


	16. Chapter 16

''Got everything?''

Matt nodded as he stepped out of the car. His phone went off and he saw it was Severide, mad he refused the call and looked as Eva got out of the car.

''Eva be sweet to Matt.''

''I am s-sure that is going to be fine.'' Matt assured Antonio as Eva already got out of the car, carrying his wheelchair which was in the back.

''Thanks sweetheart.'' He thanked her as he unfolded it.

''Goodbye girls! We are going to see the bears!'' Diego chanted back in the large SUV and Gabriela said him to stop.

''Okay guys, have fun.'' Antonio rolled with his eyes at Diego and pulled the door on Matt's side closed as he drove away.

''Are you excited?'' Matt asked as he grabbed the tickets from his jacket, laid them on his lap and they went inside.

''My friends at school were jealous, I told them I was going to see ballet with my uncle.'' Eva smiled. ''They all want you as their uncle.''

Matt laughed. ''I t-think Diego doesn't agree with you.''

''He likes you, he just likes to tease you as well.'' Eva explained. ''The last time Gabriela had a boyfriend before you and she secretly took him when babysitting us, Diego called him a pussy and aunt Gabby got so mad!'' Eva giggled as she said the word pussy and Matt could hardly hide his smile as he imagined Peter Mill's face when Diego called him a pussy.

Matthew handed the tickets to the man that checked the tickets.

''You are not sitting front row?''

''No, but I can m-manage.'' Matt shook his head.

''I could get you front row if that is easier for you.''

Matt doubted for a second as he didn't like to take advantage of things, but when he saw Eva's hopeful smile he agreed and a security men approached them. They got directed to the first row and the guy nodded. ''Those two chairs, we always keep them free just in case we need them.''

Matt thanked him as Eva sat down and looked at the stage with large eyes. Matt down in the chair next to her, folding the chair and looked behind him, at the stairs they would have to take all the way to the eleventh row.

''Diego is going to be soooo jealous.'' Eva smirked as she looked at the stage.

''Let's make a picture to prove.'' Matt chuckled as he grabbed his phone and Eva stood up. He made a picture of her smile as she stood right in front of the stage.

His smile suddenly disappeared when he thought of a night sixteen years ago.

* * *

''Christie, you look beautiful!'' Nancy Casey ran towards her teen daughter whom was ready to dance the title part. The changing room was really small so Matt waited in the doorway. His sister looked like a beautiful woman instead of a high school girl and he was so proud.

''Thanks mom.'' She smiled as she looked in the mirror.

''Mom is right.'' Matt handed her the roses he had taken for her and he looked at the other flowers ont he small dressing table. Probably from their father. Even though their parents were divorced now his dad would be here tonight as he promised.

''Thank you. I see you after the show.'' Christie smiled as she took the flowers from him.

''Break a leg.''

''I know you are still expecting me to.'' Christie laughed as Matt always warned her she would break a leg when she was dancing.

''Well, I hope it won't happy literally.'' Matt added as he followed his mom and Christie was still laughing.

Their places were on the fifth row, two seats next to the stairs and Matt looked around, to see his dad sitting a few rows above him. His dad gave him a smile and pointed at the empty chair next to him.

''I am going to dad for a minute.'' Matt stood up but his mom grabbed his wrist.

''Matt no!'' She snarled and she pulled him back.

''Let me go! I am just going to say hi, is my dad, remember?'' Matt frowned as he pulled his hand free and walked to his dad. It was not like he had made up with his father, but he did want to say hi as he hadn't seen his dad every since he had moved out with his mom several months ago. It was not that he didn't know where his dad lived or that he didn't have the key, but he just was to busy at the academy.

''Hey dad.''

''Matt, how are you?'' His did seemed really happy to see him and Matt sat down next to him.

''I am good dad. How about you?'' Matt immediately saw that his dad did look a lot better than he did when they got divorced.

''I am glad to hear you are good. How is it going at the academy?'' His dad said with a smile.

''It is going really well. Finished this summer so I will become a candidate in a fire house somewhere in Chicago.'' Matt felt a little moved his dad was finally interested in him becoming a firefighter.

''I am really proud, Matt. Even if I never said that before.'' His father laid his hand on his shoulder and the lights got down as the show was about to start.

''I will see you after the show.'' Matt ran down the few steps and sat down next to his mom as the swan lake started. His sister danced very well and between the acts he got his mom and him something to drink, surprised to see his mom sitting next to his dad, talking. After a few minutes she walked down to him again, angry.

''Well, you walked up to him.'' Matt shook his head when she sat down next to him, before she could say something about his dad.

* * *

''Odette was so beautiful!'' Eva dreamily smiled as they sat in the foyer of the theater with a drink, waiting for Antonio to pick them up.

''She was.''

''Thank you for the great night.''

''You are w-welcome, I am glad you enjoyed it.'' Matt smiled back at her.

''Did you ever see your sister dance like this?''

''I did. She also danced the Swan Lake. She was a l-lot younger though.''

''Where you proud of her?''

''I was extremely proud of her.''

''Your parents too? I hope my parents will be proud if I ever get to dance a role like that.''

''Your p-parents will of course be extremely proud of you! I am sure they are already p-proud at your right now.''

''But your parents weren't?'' She frowned as he didn't answer about his own parents.

''It was different in my family.'' He just said, stirring through his coffee.

''I am sorry.''

''Don't be.'' He smiled at her as she looked sorry for asking.

''Your parents were separated?''

''Yes. But they fought a l-lot, so I guess it is for the best they did.''

''My mom and dad fight sometimes.'' Eva admitted.

''That is just b-because they love each other, because they are worried and care about each other.''

Eva smiled at him again.

''I just hope they never split up and you and Gabby never will when you get married. Not like your parents.''

His phone rang again and he looked at the screen, refusing the call from Kelly again.

He swallowed while he nodded. The separation between his parents hadn't been that long, as short of their divorce one of them ended with a bullet in the head.

* * *

''You did so well Christie!''

Matt turned around to see his sister sleeping, laying over the backseat with a smile on her face. His mom hadn't said anything to him since she had gone to his dad for that small conversation. His dad had been gone immediately after the show. 'as expected' according to his mom. But he did want to believe his dad was trying and he could see his dad was trying. Maybe he should go to his dad tomorrow.

''Hey sis, we are home.'' He woke her up as their mom walked inside with the flowers.

''Matt, can I get your keys? You locked the door so mine are inside.''

Matt grabbed his keys from his pocket and tossed them towards his mom. He helped Christie carrying all the other stuff and gifts she had gotten and inside he saw his keys laying on the kitchen table, but decided to get them after he brought everything upstairs for Christie. He helped his sister bringing the stuff to her room and walked downstairs to ask for another vase for her flowers.

''Mom?''

He was surprised she wasn't in the kitchen and he walked to the living room, but she also wasn't there.

''Mom!?''

The car was gone and he looked at the table, to find his keys gone.

''Christie, did mom say something to you about going somewhere?''

Before she could answer it suddenly hit him. His dads key was on his bunch of keys and he ran out of the house, grabbing his motorbike from the shed and he drove away, terrified. His heart was racing as he raced towards his dad's place and he saw the family car standing on the driveway, meaning his mom was there. He threw his motorbike against the ground, running inside.

''Dad! Mom!'' he ran through the messy kitchen tot he living room, just in time to see his mom pointing the gun towards Alan.

''Mom, no!'' He dove forward to hit the gun from her hands but her finger already pulled the trigger. In the time the gun hit the wall after he slammed it from her hands his father collapsed and he pushed his mom aside and he fell down next to his dad.

''Dad!?'' He tried to ignore the blood that was coming from the bullet wound in his dads head and tried to wake the man, but he knew it was hopeless. His dad was gone and his mom was the cause.

''What did you do!? Why!? He yelled at his mother while he let go of his father and tears started to roll down his face as he looked at his mom, whom didnt seem to able to understand what she had done.

''Matt...'' Was all she managed to mumble.

''Why did you-''

''Matt! You have to go, get Christie, go to your uncle.''

Matthew shook his head as he tried to pinch his arms. He had to wake up, but this wasn't a nightmare.

''MATT! GO GET CHRISTIE!'' His mom suddenly yelled and Matt looked up to her as he stood up and walked out of the living room.

''Matt!'' She grabbed his wrist as he walked past her.

''I love you.'' She nodded at him while she started to cry as well and Matt just shook his head, running out of the house, looking at his blooded shirt and pants in disgust. His own father's blood.

''Why is there blood on you?'' Christie asked worried as Matt walked into her bedroom, she was cleaning the make up of her face but when she saw the look on his face she dropped the stuff from her hands.

''We need to go to uncle Mick. Just grab a few things you need.'' Matt spoke emotionless as he turned around, walking to the bathroom. Furious he started to wash the blood of his hands and face at the sink, looking up again. What if the police though he was a confederate? His sister would be left all alone, without any family.

As they drove to their uncle Micheal's house, Christie grabbed him tighter and although she didn't know what was going on, she knew it was bad. It had something to do with their parents, that was for sure.

Matthew stopped the bike as they reached the house of their uncle and Christie got of the bike, shaking. Their uncle opened the door as he heard the motorbike coming and looked at Matt, surprised.

''Why is there blood on you?'' He asked, just like Christie did.

''Christie, go inside.'' Matt told his sister and Christie did so.

Matt looked Micheal in the eyes.

''Mom killed dad.'' He managed to stutter before he broke down.

* * *

''So, how was tonight?'' Gabriela softly spoke as they reached his room in the centre.

''It was good, Eva enjoyed it a l-lot. How was your night and your shift yesterday and t-today?''

''Both good, except I might have some hearing damage from Diego's yelling.'' Gabriela chuckled as they went inside his room. She started to help him undress and get ready for bed.

''You know, I t-talked to Eva tonight about my parents.'' Matt said as he raised himself in bed.

''You told her your dad was murdered by your mother!'' She yelled in disbelief, immediately putting her hand in front of her mouth, afraid she woke up the people in the rooms beside him.

''No, I just told them they separated.'' He calmed Gabriela. ''Please p-promise me that-''

''We will never separate like that.''

''I wanted to say promise me t-that you leave me when I turn into an ass, like my d-dad.'' Matt spoke as he laid his hand into her cheek, smiling at her with a sad smile.

''I promise to not leave you.'' Gabriela said, laying her hand on his. ''But you are being an ass.''

''Oh.''

''You should make up with Kelly.'' She kissed him goodnight.

Matt looked at the 17 unreturned calls in his phone from Kelly Severide. After building courage a few minutes he finally returned a call.

''Matt?'' Severide's voice finally took the phone after a few beeps.

''Hey.''

''How are you?''

''I am f-fine. I am just missing our trainings.'' Matt bow his head, looking at the blanked as he tried to prepare the words he was going to say now.

''and I miss your honesty. Because you w-were honest and I was an ass.''

''Matt, you don't need to apologize. I have time tomorrow, we can talk and train if you like.''

''Sounds g-good, I need to be able to stand as a t-teacher.''

* * *

NOTE: So did Matt actually give up on 51? What will happen with him in the flashbacks? Will the police arrest him for being at the crime scene?

Next update will be soon!

Thanks you for reading and please leave a review, also what you thought about the murder - do you think it is a realistic scenario? Please tell me!


	17. Chapter 17

''Hermann, Boden wants to see you in his office.''

Hermann stood up and left the common room. Severide looked up from his car magazine and looked as Christopher left the room. He knew what was going to be told to Hermann, Hermann was going to be permanent lieutenant.

Gabriela bow her head as she was preparing food, ignoring Mills whom was trying to explain she should prepare the potato differently as she seemed only a second away from becoming mad at him.

''You should put them in the ove-'' Mad Gabriela threw the stuff aside and walked ot Kelly.

''Can I talk to you for a second?'' She asked and he nodded, stood up as the walked outside. As it was middle July, it was pretty warm and they sat outside.

''How is Matt taking it?'' Severide asked as they sat down.

''Better than expected. He seems actually okay with it. At least he hasn't given up on his rehabilitation, like he did before.''

''That is good, I am going to train again with him to-'' Before he finished his sentence Severide knew he shouldn't have said that and Gabriela frowned.

''You train together with him?''

''Don't be mad, it really helped him.''

''I am not mad, I am glad you did. He has improved every day ever since we came back from the trip to lake and I am really happy to see that.''

''I know, but that was not just me.'' Severide smiled humble.

''No, it was the three of us.'' Gabriela nodded and when she wanted to tell the happy news he would go home soon and they were looking for their own apartment the alarm rang. They jumped up and ran inside, away to the call.

After thrdto the station Boden got everybody to the meeting room. Gabby sat in the back with Severide as they knew what was going to be told.

''Guys I have an announcement to make. Hermann will be a permanent lieutenant.''

Everybody looked at Hermann, not sure if they should clap and not even Hermann himself seemed really happy he was permanently lieutenant now.

''What about Casey?'' Otis was the first to ask.

''You will see him around, he will still be working at CFD. But he is not returning to 51 as lieutenant.''

* * *

''Sit down, tell me what happened!'' His uncle pushed him down on of the dinner chairs and handed the shaking boy a glass of water. Sirens of police cars sounded a few blocks away and Matt closed his eyes, begging that he was still dreaming and those police car weren't there to arrest his mom and dad.

''Matt? Can you tell me what happened?'' His uncle sat down on the other side of the table, taking the glass from his hand before he would drop it. For years he had feared something would happen in the family, but this was something he never even thought about.

''She shot him.'' Matt finally mumbled, his eyes still pointed at the table and he didn't even look up when Christie handed him a clean T-shirt.

''Matt! Tell us what happened!'' Christie suddenly yelled as her brother still didn't reply.

''Christie, calm down!'' Micheal said.

''What happened to mom!?'' Christie cried as she also sat down. ''Is mom okay?''

''She killed him.'' Matt spoke, although he didn't even seem to believe it himself.

''Mom killed dad!?'' Christie cried. ''What if she has to go to prison?''

''Ofcourse she is going to prison, Christie! She killed dad!'' For the first time since they got inside Matt looked up and he jumped up and mad he hit his fist against the wall.

''It is my fault! I never should have told dad was there. I shouldn't have left the keys on the table!''

''How did she know his address?'' Christie managed to ask between her heavy breaths as she was still crying.

''It was on a label next to the key because I couldn't remember it.'' Matt said furiously.

''Matt, sit down please. This is not your fault.'' Micheal said as he tried to calm his shaken nephew down. He wanted to tell the siblings everything was going to be okay, but he also knew it wasn't going to be okay.

''Maybe it better he is dead.'' Christie mumbled then, bitter.

''How can you say that!?'' Matt yelled but before he could wait for his sister's answer the doorbell rang and Micheal slowly stood up, walking to the front door.

''Matthew Casey?''

''I am Micheal Byrne, his uncle.''

''We have to take Matthew to the station with us. He is a suspect in the murder of Alan Casey.''

Matt slowly stood up with leaden step but before he reached the door Christie suddenly ran towards him, hugging him.

''Please don't let them take you away from me! Don't leave me alone!''

''Christie, it is all going to be okay, I promise.'' Before Matt could let go of his sister his arm were roughly pulled on his back and he felt the handcuffs around his wrists.

''Your brother his innocent, he will be fine.''

''Nothing will be fine again!'' He could hear his uncle and his sister talking as the policemen took him outside and before he got into the car Christie ran outside.

''Matt! Please, don't leave me here! You are innocent!''

''Christie, it is going to be okay, I promise!'' The rain was soaking both of them and the policemen pushed him down by the head, into the car and when they drove away, it seemed lik Christie was still looking after them.

The rain was slamming down on the windshield as they drove to the nearby policestation and to make it even more dramatic, it also started to thunder.

_Night is falling and you just can't see_  
_Is this illusion or reality_  
_You're in the army now_  
_Oh, oh you're in the army - now_

_''_Could you please change the channel?'' Matt asked as the song made him cringe, it was the song he had grown up with, the song his dad always used to sing.

''What, your parents didn't raise appreciating good music?'' The policemen looked back and his partner whom was driving shook his head. ''Wrong joke Johnson.''

Johnson just shrugged and put the radio a little loud while Matt bow his head. He wanted to cover his ears with his hands, so he wouldn't have to listen to the song, but since he was still in handcuffs he just sat there and he slowly started to fear for the future.

* * *

Matthew woke up, shaking and sweating. He wasn't sure if it was because the ballet he had seen with Eva that reminded him of the night his mom killed his dad but he had been reliving that night in his dreams over and over. Everytime he tried something else but he could never save his dad, thus never save his family.

He looked at the alarm, groaning as he had to get out of the bed in a few minutes as his speech therapy would start and he rolled over when the door opened.

''Morning.'' The nurse greeted him and he looked up.

''I c-can manage myself.''

''Are you sure? Your therapist said-''

''I insist.''

The nurse left the room while he sat up, sitting on the edge of his bed and pushed himself from the bed, stumbling to the wall and grabbing the doorway. His leg was still really unstable, but he managed to grab the sink while he slowly got ready for the shower. He had to prove he was able to do this so he could finally go home, or to his new home and care for his own family instead of drowning in the memories of the one he couldn't save.

He was still hoping he would hav ea real family one day and hopefully with Gabby but he knew she thought the same as far as he knew. But first he had to get better.

Slowly he sat down in the shower and he hoped he would be on time for therapy, to show he could really do it. Maybe it would help for the talk he would have with his doctor next week about when he could go home. Jus tin time he arrived at therapy.

The whole day was a busy day with various things and whehe finally reached his ron the evening, tire he was glad he could finally lay down in bed.

''Hey professor Casey!'' Two hands suddenly grabbed his shoulders and he looked up at Gabriela. He laid his head backward to kiss her but instead their noses bumped into each other.

''That was easier in s-spiderman. I thought you were on shift tonight.'' He laughed, rubbing over his nose and Gabby laughed.

''I am not alone, somebody else is here for you too.''

''Kelly!''

''Next time don't call me that late, I might be asleep.'' Severide teased him.

''What are you g-guys doing here?'' Matt asked, surprised to see them both here.

''We came to kidnap you, with permission from the Grinch ofcourse.'' Severide smiled.

Matt burst out in laughing while Gabriela looked confused.

''He calls nurse Jessica the Grinch, b-because of her eyebrows.'' Matt explained to Gabriela, whom had a hard time keeping herself from laughing as Jessica just passed them by.

''We, don't just blame me.'' Severide laughed it off. ''You were the one who started it.''

''Kids.'' Gabriela shook her head.

''But you were t-talking about kidnapping me. Do I have any choice in t-this?'' Matt asked as Gabriela grabbed her bag.

''No, it is cute you think you have a choice.''

''Can I at least change in some casual clothes?'' Casey asked as he looked at this sweatpants and CFD t-shirt he wore a lot as it was easy to get on and off.

''If you keep that shirt on.''

Fifteen minutes later they got settled in Casey's pick up, Gabby squashed in the middle with Matt's arm around her.

''But seriously, weren't y-you guys on shift?''

''Yeah, but we decided our shift would be more fin with you around.''

''Boden just l-let you go?'' Matt asked with a smile.

''Yeah, he was the one that actually send us to get you. He told everyone you were not coming back as a lieutenant this afternoon...well, you will see.'' Gabriela sat with a smile.

As they reached the firehouse and got inside, he was surprised to see everyone in the common room, looking at the large buffet.

''I don't think it is necessary we are all going to yell surprise, right?'' Boden greeted him first and Matt nodded, looking around at all the firemen looking at him.

''We wanted to do something...well... for your goodbye. We are all really sorry you are leaving and it was an honour working together with you and just know that 51 is still your home.'' Hermann spoke.

''Guys, I know. T-thank you. It was an honour serving with all of you!'' Casey said, moved by what Hermann just said and he tried to fight his emotions.

''Don't cry, I will cry too.'' Shay hugged him and smiled at him, trying to hold her tears and so did he.

''Won't cry, or try to. But t-this means a lot to me and you all mean a lot to me. Thanks guys.'' Without him wanting to he felt a tear was rolling over his cheek.

''You promised us not to cry!'' Severide said, rubbing over his shoulder.

''Sorry, no more c-crying.'' Casey wiped the tear away and the other men nodded at him.

''Let's have dinner.'' They decided then.

There were no calls during dinner and Casey stayed all the way untill Gabby and Shay received a call and Severide got ready to bring him home, hoping there would be no call for squad in the meantime as there was no ambo available.

''Just come to visit us every now and then, Hermann gets too unbearable sometimes.'' Mouch said, looking at Hermann who just sighed, annoyed.

''Ofcourse I will, we s-still have to decide a colour for your bridesmaids dresses.'' Casey joked as he and Severide left.

''I hope you liked tonight, that it didn't upset you more.''

''Not at all, it m-means a lot you arranged this. Thank you.''

''It wasn't me, it were the guys from your truck.''

Casey smiled as he had expected Severide would have arranged it, but he was very honoured it were the guys from truck.

''I heard from Gabriela you are moving in together in a few weeks. I am really happy for you.''

''in T-two or three weeks hopefully. We might have f-found an apartment just two blocks from here so we stay in our old neighbourhood.''

''Close to the academy and 51.'' Kelly said with a smile.

''Right, 2 bedrooms. 2 bathrooms so it is not that large but it is g-good enough for us.''

''Glad you found something...there is even room for expanding the family.''

''Oh yeah, I have always wanted a cat.'' Casey said with a cheecky smile. ''But...maybe.'' He smiled then.

* * *

NOTE: Although it might seem the ending of the story is getting close it is not. There is still the wedding...the honeymoon - can Casey and his wife stay out of trouble this time in Europe? Does it really go well with Casey and his new job? Does he really say goodbye to 51?

I hope you liked this chapter! Thank you for still following the story and please leave a review before you go!

You can also follow me on twitter now MiladyTwenty9! Please do - I'd like to get in the CF community on twitter!

Happy Holidays!


	18. Chapter 18

''I like the view.'' Matthew leaned against the window.

''Please keep the window clean, I have more viewers this afternoon.'' The real estate agent looked up, pulling an ugly face when she saw his hand against the window. Irritated Matthew pulled his hand back and grabbed the crutches, walking back to Gabriela and the real estate agent. He looked back and in front of the skyline was a large handprint. The real estate officer sighed annoyed as she showed them the contract and Matt looked at Gabby, whom looked with the same funny expression at him and at the real estate agent.

''2 bathroom, 2 bedroom. The bathroom from the master bedroom is complete but the other might need some work.''

''We know that. W-will get working on that as soon as we get the key.'' Matt mumbled and the woman looked up to him again.

''I can still hit a n-nail in case you are wondering.'' Matt sighed annoyed as he saw the woman's judging look and he looked at the contract.

''We are going to send you our final offer tonight.'' Gabby nodded with a smile and Matt nodded as well. After the warning they had to send it before six they left the apartment.

''Aren't you an annoying shit, smearing the poor agent's window.'' Gabby smirked as they stood in the elevator. He looked aside laughing.

''I was just marking our t-territory.''

''You want this apartment, right? You were in love as you saw the old structure.''

''That is just because you l-looked so good next to it.''

''Being smooth does not get you in my panties.'' Gabriela laughed as they got out of the elevator, back to the car.

''Oh, I do't even need to be s-smooth for that?''

''Stop it.'' She laughed it off.

''I really like it.'' He said then, laying his hand on her knee as they drove away.

''Me too, just two more weeks, my dad wants to help us moving.''

''I will ask m-my mom.''

''Don't you think my dad can handle it?''

''I just think she will f-feel excluded. But it is okay if you feel uncomfortable around my m-mom, then I won't ask her.''

''I don't feel uncomfortable around your mom...it's just..''

''What? She killed my dad? I k-know that and she knows that but she spend her time in prison. C-christie won't even let her see her own grandchild. Don't you think she d-deserves to be part of some family again.''

''I know, she just so overprotective towards you.''

Matt looked at her, a little upset.

''She is my mom and I am b-basically her only kid left.''

''You are right. Sorry.''

''She already c-called, asking what she should buy for the decoration of our h-house, she also offered to go with you. I told her she should call you but she didn't, because she didn't d-dare to.''

Gabriela sighed. ''I will call her.''

''Thank you, just bear with her for one afternoon. Maybe you m-might even start to like her.''

''Will you send the offer tonight to the real estate agent? I am exhausted after the shift of last night.''

''I will send it right away. Do you have shift again t-tomorrow?''

''Yes, 24 hours.''

''I miss you when you are on shift. I am always afraid s-something happens.'' Matt admitted. ''Feels as if it more dangarous now I don't know what has happening. Now I am n-not there to protect you.''

''Shay got my back and all the other men. You know how scared I am the Grinch kills you in your sleep?''

Matt started to laugh as they reached the centre and he got out of the car. ''See you...?''

''Friday, after shift. I really need some sleep.''

''Can I call you if we g-got the apartment?''

''Ofcourse.'' He closed the door and the car drove away.

* * *

''Christie, are you asleep?'' Matt opened the door of his sisters bedroom slightly, to see her reading a book.

''I couldn't sleep.'' She admitted and she threw the book on the ground while Matt sat down on the edge of the bed.

''Do you want me to sleep on the couch so you can sleep in this bed for one night?'' She offered but he shook his head.

''I couldn't sleep either.''

''Did you see mom when they brought you to the police station?'' Matt nodded.

''But I haven't spoken to her. She was brought the prison shortly after I arrived because she confessed straight away.''

That was lie, she was locked up there at first after she had confessed awaiting for the prison bus and she had yelled the same words again as she had told him at the crime scene, I love you. She had looked at him so hopefull and Matt knew she had done this to repay Alan for all the bad he had done to Matt and his mother before. Still he was torn.

''I hate her.'' Christie suddenly said as her lip started to shake and tears started to form in her eyes.

''You said dad deserved before they took me away.''

''He did, but I hate mom for leaving us behind.''

''Mom didn't know what she was doing, it was a rush of emotions. I am sure they will keep that in mind with her sentence. She won't be locked up her whole life.''

''Still, she leaves us here. You know what they said to me today at school?''

''Did they call names at you? Who?!'' Matt said, a little loud but protective towards his sister.

''Nothing. Nobody said anything to me. They are afraid of me.''

Matt bow his head, he had known Christie wouldn't get it easy, going back to school and he had promised her she didn't have to go if she wasn't ready, but when he wanted to call the school to tell what happenned they told him she should come, to 'take her mind of things.' Matt had offered she didn't have to go, that he would take care of it but she had refused and had gone to school anyway.

''You know, we can still visit mom even if you is in prison.'' Matt tried to make the best of it.

''How can you still look her in the eyes? SHe killled dad! She killed a person!''

''She also still your mother.'' Matt tried again.

''But I hate her and I never want to see her again!''

''Kids stop yelling!'' Micheal suddenly opened the door and Matt stood up, walked down the stairs and laid down on the couch again. It was very hot as a heatwave was hitting Chicago and he laid there, staring at the ceiling as a fan blew some cold air at him every minute. To be honest, he understood Christie but he was really torn. His mom had killed his father and he knew it was wrong and his dad didn't deserve to die and it confused him even more as his dad had been very nice to him at the show, but his dad had abused his mom for years and he understood her anger. He turned on his side, banning the thoughts from his mind as he tried to fall asleep again.

* * *

''Thank you for taking me with you.'' Nancy looked aside at Gabby as they driving downtown, to the shops.

''My pleasure.'' Gabriela mumbled, although she didn't really mean but she also knew that Matt was right, that she has to give her soon to be mother-in-law a chance.

''Matt showed me pictures of the apartment, it is very beautiful. I hope you will find a nice home in it for the two of you.'' Nancy tried again and this time she got a small smile from Gabby. Gabby looked at the woman and she could see Nancy really meant it. Maybe she had been a little to judging.

''I really like this picture frame, it fits you kitchen.'' Nancy handed her frame as they had been through osme shops and Gabriela took it from her.

''This one is really nice.'' She smiled and she wanted to lay it the basket around her arm but Nancy took it from her.

''No, I am buying the decorration, remember?''

''I am glad we finally get to know each other a little better.'' Nancy said as they sat down to drink some coffee aster they left te shop, with bags full of stuff already.

''Me too. I am sorry I never called you before.''

''Don't be sorry! I know you were supporting Matt and getting back to work.'' Nancy smiled at her.

''I should have called earlier so we could meet each other. I am g-'' before she could finish her sentence her phone rang and she took the call, surprised to see it was Matt.

''Hey, something wrong?''

''I am c-can't come with you tonight, sorry.''

''What is up?''

''I had a seizure this morning, I d-don't feel well. Just g-go out for d-dinner okay? I will see you t-tomorrow.''

''Aww, it is a shame. Now I have to eat all the sushi myself.''

''Sorry b-babe.''

''It is not your fault, just feel well soon.''

She hung up the phone and sat down with Nancy again.

''Matt is not coming with us tonight, he isn't feeling well. But he wants us to go out anyway.''

Nancy nodded. ''Thank you for supporting him so well, I am not sure if he could have done this well without you. Firefighting has been his dream for years and it was his dreamjob and now he has to give up on it. I am really glad you are here to support him.''

''He is very strong.'' Gabriela just said as she drank her coffee, a little sad as it was their five months anniversairy as well today.

''Maybe we can take some food out and eat there, so he doesn't have to be alone all evening.'' His mom offered and Gabriela nodded. After a little more shopping they drove down to the centre, with bags loaded with all the take out food they knew he would probably like.

''Hey, we got you some food. How are you feeling?'' Gabriela sat down at the edge of his bed as he was watching tv.

''Oh, i would have d-dressed up a little b-better if I knew you would both be here.'' He smiled and his mom kissed him on the forehead.

''Yeah you should be wearing a suit for Thai take out food.'' Gabriela chuckled. ''How are you feeling?'' She asked again.

''Better now you are h-here.''

His mom and Gabriela sat down with the food on their laps and they started eating.

Matt's phone suddenly went off.

''I think it is for you.'' He looked at the screen and he laid his chopsticks down, handing it to Gabby.

''Leslie?'' She frowned and she took the phone, walking to hallway.

''D-did you have a nice day?'' Matt asked his mom as they were left in the room.

''We got a lot of stuff for your new home, I am so happy you got it. I am actually really happy for you, she is such a nice woman!'' She smiled and Gabriela entered the room again, a shocked expression on her face. Matt stopped eating as she seemed really upset and she laid the phone on his nightstand, looking at him with open mouth; ''Kelly was in a car accident.''

* * *

NOTE: Merry Christmas people! Here is my gift...a cliffhanger...

Anyway, I hope you have a Christmas with your family or friends! I already got a ring from my grandma, because then somebody would put a ring on me. I am not sure if I should feel insulted beside I am happy with it, lol!

Thanks for reading and please leave a review before you go!


	19. Chapter 19

''What are you doing?'' Gabriela said surprised as Matt shove his plate aside and sat on the edge of the bed.

''We need to go to the hospital, to s-see how he is.'' Matt tried to stand up, sitting back on the bed.

''We can go tomorrow.''

''No, I n-need to see him. I need t-to see if he is okay.''

Gabriela sat down next to him. ''We should go tomorrow, you look really sick and you had a seizure this morning, that is not nothing!''

''I am g-going without you if you are not going with me.''

''Matt.'' Gabriela sighed, tilting her head. He was pale and seemed really tired. Aside from that she could also hear his speech got worse as he was tired.

''Gabby is right Matt, I know you want to be loyal to your friend, but you should rest for tonight.'' Nancy said as she got her bag, knowing she should leave the two lovers alone to talk about it. After saying goodnight to Matt she walked out, leaving Matt and Gabby alone again.

''Kelly has been here for m-me ever since the accident happened t-to me, I need to k-know if he is okay.''

''Babe, I know you want to but I think it is better-''

''I am g-going anyway. You would do the same for Shay.'' Matt stated as he tried to get up again. Gabriela helped him this time and walked to the bathroom with him so he could freshen up a little bit, knowing he would go without her and she didn't have a choice but going with him.

''Babe are you okay?'' All colour in his face seemed to fade.

''I am just w-worried.'' He sighed then. ''I am afraid Severide is in a r-really bad shape.''

''It is going to be okay. Shay said it wasn't too bad.'' She kissed him on the cheek and walked back into the room with him, helping him with his clothes.

''Are you really sure you want to go, you seem like you might faint any second.''

''Stop, you k-know I need to go.'' Matt sighed as they were finally ready and she got his wheelchair as he wasn't able to keep his own weight.

''I am worried about you too.'' Gabby admitted as they wanted to leave.

''Gabby, r-really, I am going on m-my own if you don't s-stop.''

Gabriela took a deep breath and they went on their way.

* * *

''Who is that?'' Severide looked up from his magazine and Casey looked as well. A guy their age entered the common room, looking around.

''A new candidate?'' Matt whispered shrugging as he was approached by lieutenant White and Severide nodded; ''Probably. Now you are on truck they need a new candidate.''

Matt had finally made to truck and Severide was busy to get on squad. Matt didn't want to pursue to go on squad but wanted to become a lieutenant as he had wanted before.

''Casey & Severide, this Andy Darden, our new candidate. He is going to join us, can you show him around?''

The two other boys jumped up and shook the hand of the candidate.

''Matthew.''

''Andy''

''Kelly''

''Andy''

The boys showed the new candidate around the firehouse.

''How old are you, Andy?'' Matt asked they returned to the common room and Andy sat down next to them; ''Twenty-one.''

''You are kinda late with being a candidate, did you just finish the academy?''

''I was in the army for two years.'' Andy's phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out. ''Sorry, forgot to put it out.''

The boys just nodded.

''My girl, Heather. She texts me twenty times a day. We are expecting our first baby this month.'' Andy said, blushing.

''Congratulations!'' Both Casey and Severide congratulated the candidate.

''Thanks, I am sorry about talking about my private life immediately like that.''

''Don't worry, the only reason we aren't talking about our personal life is because I don't have much to tell and he doesn't have a life.'' Severide smirked and Casey just shook his head.

''Well, glad to have you here.'' Matt smiled after a few seconds, as they were the younger ones between all the older firefighters.

* * *

''Baby, please calm down.'' Gabriela laid her hand on Matt's as they drove to the hospital. He was still looking around nervously and his hands were shaking. Gabby had tried to call Shay to get an update, but Shay's phone was off.

When they arrived and they got out of the car and went to the ER. Gabby felt a bad feeling in her stomach as it reminded her of when they brough Matt in, not knowing if he was going to make it and Severide had been there for the both of them and now they didn't know how he was doing.

''Shay!'' They saw her standing near the coffee machine and she waved at them.

''How is he?''

''He is going to be fine, he is as annoying as ever.'' Shay shook her head. ''Except when he was still drugged, he was more annoying.''

Matt sighed relieved and Shay took them with her. At the ER she shove one of the curtains aside and Gabby and Matt looked at Severide, laying in the bed, looking at Matt.

''You look shitty.'' Severide finally said and Matt looked Severide's arm that was immobile by a sling.

''Nah you l-look like you could win miss America.'' Matt laughed. ''How are y-you feeling?''

''I am okay. Could have been worse.''

''You lieutenants contain a curse.'' Shay rolled her eyes as she handed Gabby a cup of coffee as well.

''What, the cure of being sexy?''

''Kelly Severide could you please stop being so annoying?'' Shay shook his head.

''I think the drugs are worn out by now.''

''What happened?'' Gabriela finally asked.

''The car in front of me suddenly stopped and I couldn't brake in time. Elbow dislocated. We can be couch buddies for a while.'' He smiled at Matt. ''My car will be fine though.''

''How long are you off w-work?'' Matt asked, worried.

''3 weeks, max.''

The girls walked away to get some water for the boys as well and Matt got his phone.

''This is our c-couch, does it look g-good enough?'' He handed it to Severide, with the pictures of the new apartment. Severide scrolled through with one hand.

''It looks really cool.'' He handed it back. ''I approve that couch. But what is wrong Matt, you looked really awful.''

''Nothing, I am j-just a little tired.''

''A little?''

''I had a seizure this morning, but I am okay n-now. But you are t-the sick person here, not me.''

''Just be careful, okay? I don't want to see you in this bed again, especially now you are moving in with Gabby.''

''Mr Severide?'' A nurse entered the tiny cubicle; ''You can go home now.''

Severide sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing over his upper arm with a painful face.

''Do you need a r-ride home? I can ask G-gabby.''

''Nah, Shay and I will take a taxi.'' Severide stood up and Shay and Gabby returned. ''I don't trust that pick-up of yours.'' He teased Matt and Gabby laughed. They made sure Severide and Shay got in a taxi home.

Matt and Gabby got back in Matt's car and Matt sighed relieved again.

''I am so g-glad Severide is relatively fine. I was so w-worried.''

''I have had this worried feeling too much after the last few months.''

''Sorry baby.'' Matt tilted his head.

''Not your fault. I was just so scared to lose you.''

''I am here and I am n-never going to leave you again.''

* * *

''The only thing that isn't working properly is the sink, but other than that it is ready.'' Gabby opened the door and Matt looked inside.

''Wow, you got this d-decorated all by yourself?'' Matt looked impressed by their need apartment and he threw the bags of his lap as he wheeled inside. It was not like his leg had gotten worse, but it had been easier to take his stuff like this.

''A lot of it was done by your mom.'' Gabby said, humble as she leaned against the breakfast bar.

Casey looked at the large picture of the whole group of 51 together they had made a year ago.

Their apartment was light and with a lot of brown shades. The living room was very modern and he looked at the pictures she had hung on the wall. Incidentally, he and Gabby were also standing next to each other on that picture. It had been made the same morning as they had a call to a prison, short after Hallie died but that same afternoon the family of 51 also had been expended by another little Hermann.

''My mom?'' He sighed as he looked a the picture of him in his uniform after his graduation.

''Yeah, she told be you had send it to her in prison.''

''Do you m-mind throwing that one in a d-drawer when she is not visiting?'' He asked with a dry smile as he looked as he looked as face on the picture, it was so serious it was almost laughable.

''Sure, how do you like the rest?''

''It is amazing.''

''You should see the bedroom.'' She said with a cheeky smile and Matt stood up, laying his arm around her waist as he limped to the bedroom with her.

''You know what is the best, nobody can bug us here.'' She smiled as they went inside their light bedroom with a view on the skyline.

''I think w-we should quality test the bed.'' He said with a cheeky smile as they laid down on the bed and he kissed her. Looking up again he caressed her jaw line. He knew he still had to go back to the centre almost every day for therapy and his recovery was not finished, but at least he could finally live with her.

''Three months ago I couldn't even dream about this.'' She admitted, caressing his face as well.

''But we are h-here now.'' He kissed her again.

* * *

NOTE: They are finally living together! How will Matt's further recovery go? Will he and Severide also have some quality time together?

I hope you liked this chapter, the next flashbacks will also be more about the friendship between Kelly, Matt and Andy. If you like a storyline about that, I am also writing a story about them, which can be found on my profile, but has a different pre show storyline than this one.

My twitter account is online again, MiladyTwenty9, please follow me for the charity of me finally getting a social life :)

So, thank you for reading and please leave a review.


	20. Chapter 20

**4 weeks later**

* * *

''Hey, Casey right?''

Surprised Matt turned around as he saw one of his old teachers. He tried to remember who it was and what he was teaching but he couldn't. But he was sure the man had been teacher here when he was still a student here.

''Yeah.'' Matt turned around, shook the man's hand.

''What are you doing here?'' The man said surprised and now Matt remembered he was the man that had taught them about dangerous situations.

''I w-work here now.'' Matt answered as he leaned on his cane as his right leg was starting to shake. The man frowned. ''I am sorry to hear you had to stop working, I heard you made it to lieutenant. You were always so eager to learn.''

''Well, b-bad things happen sometime.'' Matt relativilized and the man tapped him on the shoulder as he walked on. Matt looked around, searching for the office where he had to report, but he couldn't remember where it was, looking around he could hardly picture himself being here again after ten years.

Several students passed him and he looked after them. Some reminded him of himself and finally he just started walking down the hallway, hoping he was going in the right direction. At the end he finally saw the office and he entered. Last week he had been here once to talk about when he was starting and he would start when the new semester started in two weeks, but the woman that he had met last week had called if he could come today.

''Matt, thank you for coming.''

Matt sat down. ''No problem.''

''The woman whom usually visits school to represent the academy and the CFD is sick and there is a visit to an elementary school planned today. Do you think you could maybe do it?''

* * *

Matt walked through the doorway of the classroom, looking for a chair that was still free and he sighed when only two were free on the first row between two other boys in the first row. Awkward he moved through the row and the chairs and tables, accidentally bumping his bag into one of the girls behind him and he sat down with a deep sigh. The guy on his left looked at him for a second. Matt grabbed his bag, throwing his phone and keys in. Looking at the key from his dad he remembered he should go there today as it was his dad's birthday. He would be the only one, which made him doubt if he should go.

The teacher entered and greeted them, starting a speech of how proud they should be to be here and that they were brave when the door opened again. A tall guy ran inside, panting.

''Who are you?'' The teacher said, annoyed by the guy running in late.

''Andrew Darden.'' The guy climbed over the table next to Matt and sat down, sighing.

Matt looked aside, just as the rest of the class did and Andy looked around back at them with a funny smile.

''I had hoped most of you had passed this stage of infantilism.'' The teacher sighed and everybody looked back. Matt got his books ready on dangerous situations and got his pens. One was immediately grabbed away by Andy as he wrote his name on his books and Matt looked aside with big eyes.

''Andy.'' The guy introduced himself.

''Matt.'' Matt whispered back, immediately looking up as the teacher hit his hand against the blackboard.

''Darden and blue eyes, be quiet!''

In the lunch break Matt walked to a free chair somewhere when Andy joined him again.

''Hey, Matt! I sit okay if I join you?''

Matt nodded and they sat down at a table that was free. He didn't know what to think about Andy, but it was good to make at least 1 friend at his first day.

''So. Why did you join?'' Andy started off and Matt shrugged.

''I just think this is what I want and what I should do.'' Mat tried to contain his smile as he saw his sisters note in his lunchbag, wishing him a good first day with the drawing of a fire truck.

''Cool.'' Andy mumbled, his mouth stuffed with sandwich. ''My dad was a firefighter.''

''Oh.''

''It sucked, he was just never home. That is why I don't want a family. Never.'' Andy shook his head and Matt looked away. As if his dad ever had been home. He had been away for months several times and when he had bene home, it wasn't any better.

''How about you?'' Andy mumbled.

''I guess not.'' Matt said, not knowing what to say. He knew he wanted a family, but he never wanted a 9-5 job.

* * *

In the bus Matt looked around, nervous. He really liked children, but it made him nervous he would have to stand in front of a whole class of them. The woman had given him some cards and papers about what to say, but he still had no idea. His phone was shaking in his pocket and he took it right before stepping off the bus.

''Hey, Gabby told me you had to go to work today, I am off so I could pick you up, we could get something to eat.''

''I promised Gabby to eat at home, she had some n-new recipe she wanted to try.'' Matt excused to Kelly.

''Cool, but I am still going to pick you up and bring you home, so where are you heading?''

Matt explained which elementary school he was going and finally got out of the bus as the bus arrived there and he got out. A woman was waiting for him at the door of the school.

''Matthew Casey.'' He introduced himself.

''Lily Mason, I teach the sixth grade, they have been very excited for today.''

''So am I, t-this is the first time I do this.'' He said as they walked inside.

''Not that there is any problem, but they told be there was a woman that teaches at the academy.''

''I w-was a firefighter, so I think I am able to tell a lot as well.'' He said as they reached the class and Matt's stomach almost turned around. he had never been very good at public speaking and when he entered the class and the children all looked at him he felt even more nervous.

''So guys, this is Matthew Casey and he was a firefighter, that is cool, huh?'' Lily Mason helped him a she didn't know what to say.

immediately a hand was raised by a girl; ''My uncle his a firefighter too. His name is Tom Johnson do you know him mr Casey?''

''No, unfortunately I don't.'' Casey smiled back. ''But I am sure he is very b-brave.''

''Last year, the firefighters came to help when my grandpa was in a car crash!''

''They also saved our neighbours house!''

''Maybe mr Casey can tell something about his job before you ask him everything.'' Lily said as she handed him a chair and he sat down. Telling about the stories the children came closer and closer and he enjoyed how anxious they were to hear about her stories. It reminded him to telling stories and reading to Griffin and Ben.

While telling about the life in the station he was surprised to see somebody looking at him from the hallway through the window and he was surprised to see Kelly standing there.

''You see that man standing there, that is my f-friend, Kelly Severide. He works on s-squad and probably has even more s-stories than me.''

He waved Kelly to come inside and after a moment of hesitation Kelly walked inside.

The childer looked at Kelly with big eyes as he stood beside Matt, a little uncomfortable because of all the attention.

''The guys from s-squad save people in very dangerous situations.''

''But not just the guys from squad, the men from truck save people too. Matt saved a baby in the last rescue from a burning building.''

The bell suddenly rang and while Matt expected them to jump up and run away as he did when he was still a kid and in school, but instead they all kept sitting there.

''Kids, lunch break. Please thank mr Casey and mr Severide for their visit. Maybe they will answer your questions during break.'' Both men nodded but the girl with the firefighter uncle raised her hand again.

''But we want to hear more from Matt and Kelly.''

''Yes.'' The rest of the class joined her and it was adorable for both men to see the kids to desperate for them to tell more.

Matt sighed relieved as he and Kelly finally sat down in the car after 3 more hours of questions and stories.

''It wasn't that bad.'' Kelly laughed; ''Right?''

''No, that is why I am r-relieved. I had expected to be w-worse, or them to laugh because I s-stutter.''

''You are a hero to those kids. They don't care.'' Kelly smiled at him. They drove back to the academy where Matt reported at the woman again, telling how it went.

''I actually really liked d-doing this.'' Matt said as he gave her the papers.

''Hmmm. See you again in two weeks.'' She just mumbled, not looking up.

After that they drank one at molly's and Kelly brought him home.

''Hey professor Casey.'' Gabriela smiled as he entered and she climbed of the couch. She took the bag and kissed him as he entered.

''Enough of this.'' He smiled as he loosened the tie and threw it on the chair of the dinner table.

''How was your shift?'' He asked as they sat down at the dinner table. It felt so family like it almost made him laugh, as he knew neither of them had every expected this to happen.

''It was good...this is so weird.'' SHe said than shaking her head.

''I know, almost n-nine to five.'' Matt sighed gloomy, realizing this was he had always feared. He had never expected himself with a 9-5 job. He knew that eventually, one of them had to move to another firehouse because they knew working together would never work out because they would see each other all the time. It was not that he was really jealous at her, but he envied her, that she could go to the firehouse and he was stuck in a job he would never have done.

''We will also s-see each other less as our w-work times differ.'' Matt sighed. He started to like the idea of teaching less and less. Today was fun, but as soon as he had to work at the academy full time, he knew he would hate it. Besides, what would he even have to teach, they hadn't even told him.

''Well, I am sure it will work out, we live together so when we are both free we will see each other.

Although he really liked it he doubted if this was going to last.

* * *

NOTE: Uh oh? Can Matt ever really get used to a 9-5 job? Will it tear his relationship apart or will he try to fight his way back to 51?

Sorry for the late update! It will be updated sooner this time, I promise! Thank you for reading and please leave a review!


	21. Chapter 21

''You should be proud you are here. It means you w-want to go here, maybe. How many of you are sure you want to become a firefighter?'' Matt asked as he twirled the marker between his fingers and wrote his name on the whiteboard. He looked back but none of the high schoolers that were here to see if they really wanted to go to academy responded, instead they were all just surfing on their phones and ignoring him.

''What is Jimmy from South Park doing here?'' A boy on the front row finally said, bored.

''I used to be f-firefighter but I help out here now by giving orientation and information.'' Matt said, annoyed by the remark, but he kept himself from getting Matt.

''Why did you stop, is it so boring?''

''I had to, I g-got injured on the job.'' Matt said and he walked to the desk to get another marker and for once he hoped people would notice he was still limping slightly, although it was getting better and he didn't need his cane anymore.

''How did you get injured?'' A girl asked from the back.

''I neglected orders and I r-ran into a burning building to save somebody. Never neglect orders.''

It was because he had to say it because he knew if he could do it over he would have exactly the same.

''Why are you teachings if you ran into the building neglecting orders. Seems kind of hypocritical.'' The boy on the first row noticed and Matt looked at him, frowning.

Some of the other students around him started to laugh and Matt just rolled his eyes as he turned around to the whiteboard, wiping his name away. Not all of them were laughing, since they were scared. He could see it in their faces and he knew because he had been like that.

Oh he hated this job so much. The group of candidates in front of him was so different than when he had been a candidate. Instead of the highly motivated group he has expected.

''You are w-welcome to leave, if you want to go, go.'' Matt tried to keep his facial expression as neutral as possible and the boy just arched his eyebrows and started chatting with the boy next to him and Casey turned around, walking back to his desk and grabbing the paper with the things he had written down he should talk about.

''Does any of you have any motivation to be here?'' He finally said as he wanted to write the first word down but he lowered the marker again, looking at the group of teenagers.

''It there any of y-you that is here because they want to be here? Or all of you just here because you thought from all the schools you c-could choose from to take a look the fire academy would probably most exciting?''

No response was coming from the class and Casey started to write everything down from his paper.

''Mr. Casey?'' A girls voice sounded from the back of the room and Matt looked backward. It was the same girl who had asked how he got injured and he turned around.

''Yes.''

''What do you need to become a firefighter?''

He wasn't sure if she was really interested or was just trying to get orientation out of the awkward situation but he smiled.

''Bravery and some guts.''

A few people started to laugh, stopping again as the boy from the first row was looking backward at them and Casey realized he was the one that decided what was cool and what was not.

''You, out.'' Casey pointed at the door.

''What did I do?''

''Some people here m-maybe do want to listen and as long you keep deciding they can't listen to me, none of us is enjoying it in here. You can either b-behave in here or get out.''

''Dude, what is your problem except for your stutter!?'' The boy yelled, jumping up and Casey shrugged.

''Right now, a little brat that thinks he is better than anyone else and that little brat should walk out of here l-like a man.''

The boy didn't know what to say for a second and looked at Casey, while the rest of the class looked up at the boy with a gasp. Finally the boy and some of his friends grabbed their bag and walked out of the room.

''Don't f-forget to pull your trousers up or you might fall.'' Casey added as they were nearly out of the door and the threw his marker on the desk, mad about what the boy said about his stutter.

''Alpha as fuck.'' Suddenly sounded out of the class.

* * *

''I hate that guy that sits next to me. He keeps looking at me when I ask I question as if I should stop asking questions.''

''He is just an unmotivated brat.'' Matt said and Andy handed him one of this sandwiches, knowing Matt had no lunch with him.

''Your mom makes the best sandwiches.'' Matt smiled as he took a bite and they looked at another group of candidates running by while they had break.

''Yeah, she asks if you can take your mom can make your own sandwiches because she is afraid I won't have enough lunch.''

''Oh.''

Matt wanted to give him the sandwich back. ''Kidding, she asks how many sandwiches you want tomorrow.'' Andy laughed then.

''Oh, two please.'' Matt laughed as they continue eating. They had been here for two weeks now and their friendship had grown in those weeks and they had decided to stick along as friends.

''How about your mom?'' Andy looked up; ''No sandwiches?''

''No, I don't have mom.''

* * *

''Any other questions?'' Matt smiled as he looked at the teenagers but all of them shook their heads.

''Well, I hope to see some of you b-back here one day.''

They nodded again and left the room and he looked surprised as Gabriela walked in when they had all passed. She was holding a paper bag; ''Lunch.'' Matt smiled and they sat down at one of the tables.

''How was your morning?'' She asked as they started eating.

''I don't know. Awful and g-good.''

''You hate this job, don't you?'' Gabriela shoved one of the fried in her mouth.

''I don't really hate it but it is n-not what I want to do. I wanted to be firefighter not a t-teacher. I was born to be firefighter.''

Peevish he poked the fries in the mayonnaise and ate them.

''I know.'' She rubbed over his back with one hand. ''But there is nothing tha t can help it. You can always go back to contracting.''

''Or to 51.''

She tilted her head; ''Matt...you know...''

''I know what? That I can g-get a seizure? It hasn't happened in two months and the medication should prevent it. My l-limp is almost gone. Do you think my stutter will stop me from saving people?''

''I am not saying you shouldn't quit this job if you don't like. I am just saying contracting might be better than keep dreaming about 51 and you know you are not going to come back.''

''Gabby, please just let me try.''

She threw the empty bag away and took the empty box from his hands as and pecked him on the lips.

''I should clean the house.''

''Gabby! I am sorry but you k-know I am going to try!''

''I know. I just don't understand why.''

She walked out with a small smile.

Matt finished everything for today and around five he arrived home, where Gabriela had prepared dinner.

''It's clean here.''

They ate dinner in silence and Matt didn't dare to start about changing jobs. Maybe he should stay here as he was still working for the CFD, but he knew this wasn't going to make him happy. He could start contracting again, but he doubted if he could get enough jobs to make it his real job.

''I am going f-for a run.'' He stood up from the table and walked to their bedroom.

''You are what?'' She ran after him and looked as he squatted in front of the closet, opening it and looking through the shoes.

''What are you looking for?''

''My r-running shoes.''

''Babe are you sure?''

''Yeah.'' He said without looking up. He wanted to do it, to prove to himself he could do it. Before the accident he had been running almost five miles every day he was of shift and not contracting.

''I can come with you.'' She said worried as he grabbed his sweatpants and put the shoes on.

''I am going to be okay b-babe but I will be slowing you down if you come with me.''

She nodded. ''Okay, be careful and if your legs hurts come home, okay?''

''I promise.''

He kissed her on the cheek and grabbed his phone and headphones as he walked to the elevator and got some music going. When he was at the street he waved at Gabriela who was still looking from the window and he started running. His leg hurt and he was afraid he was going to fall after he was just down the block, but he kept going. He ran jogged through another street and was deciding how he was going to make his round when he suddenly had another idea.

He knew it was pretty far away but he had to make it and he was actually proud when he was halfway that he had made it this far already. The last time he had been running was on the treadmill at therapy.

Matt stopped running now and walked the last block before walking up the steps to the front door and he pressed the doorbell. His heart was beating in his chest very fast. But he had proven himself, he knew he could do it. He had to, he couldn't stop working at 51.

''Casey?'' Boden opened the door with a surprised frown on his face.

''Chief...please...I want to come back...I n-need to come back.'' Matt panted.

''Matt are you okay?'' Boden said worried as all colour was fading from the younger mans face.

''Please take m-me back...I n-need to come back.'' Matthew said so soft Boden had to bow forward. Matt suddenly collapsed and Boden could barely catch him before he hit the ground.

* * *

NOTE: Matt is not enjoying his new job, but is he going to far trying to get back to 51? How will Gabby react when she finds out Matt is not okay and how is Matt?

I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for the late update. Thank you for reading and please leave a review before you go!


	22. Chapter 22

''Matt?''

Matt opened his eyes, confused and it took him a few seconds before he could see clear and he blinked. Gabriela was leaning over him and looked at him, worried.

''Matt?'' Matt turned his head a little bit and looked as Boden was standing beside Gabriela and he tried to sit up.

''Stay down, you fainted.'' Gabriela rubbed over his shoulder as Boden walked away.

''Are you feeling okay?'' Gabriela asked worried and Matt looked up to her.

''Yeah, I-I am okay.'' He sat up a little bit and looked through the living room.

''No s-seizure?'' He asked as he moved sideways and put his legs on the ground. He couldn't imagine he had one but he felt as awful as he did after a seizure.

''No.''

He sighed relieved, the worst thing he could imagine happening was getting seizure on Boden's doorstep while he was begging to come back. Boden came walking back with a glass and handed it to Matt.

''Water?'' Matt asked looking up.

''With a little sugar, you will feel better.''

''I am going to park the car a little closer.''

Boden sat down next to Matt on the couch.

''I am r-really sorry.'' Matt said between drinking little sips of the water and he looked at Boden.

''I am really happy you are okay Matthew. That's all I can hope for. Did you come here because you knew I lived close?''

''i w-wanted to show you I could come back, that I am okay.'' Matt finished the water. ''I can do it, I p-promise!''

''I know, son. I am sure you will return when it is time.'' Boden rubbed over his shoulder. Matt bow his head when he heard Boden didn't think he was ready to come back.

''We should probably go home.'' Gabriela entered again and she helped Matt up as he leaned against her shoulder.

''I am really s-sorry chief.''

''Stay safe, Matt.'' Boden laid his hand on Matt's shoulder as he and Gabriela walked outside.

''I am s-sorry.'' He also apologized to Gabriela as she started the car as they drove home.

''I am just happy you ran to Boden and collapsed there instead of running somewhere else and collapsing on your own. Are you really okay?''

''Yeah, I j-just feel a little weak.'' He rubbed through his eyes and sat up a little bit more, trying to regain his energy.

''The twins are actually at our place.'' Gabriela said now.

''Oh man, l-lets hope everything is still as we left it.'' Matt said quasi-shocked and the idea of the twins gave him some of his energy back as he hadn't seem them in three weeks. When they entered Eva was laying on the couch while Diego was playing on his gameboy.

''Hey guys.''

''Hey Matt'' The kids greeted him and he wanted to walk to the shower to wash the sweat of him when Eva suddenly jumped up and stopped in front of him: ''My ballet presentation is in two weeks, do you want to come with Gabby?''

''Ofcourse s-sweetie!'' He smiled as she seemed worried he would say no and she jumped up and down; ''I will make sure you can sit front row.''

''Oh Eva don't spoil him too much.'' Dawson said with a wink and Matt laughed as he kept walking to the bathroom and stepped under the shower.

''Are you okay? If you start to feel dizzy because of the steam just call me.''

Matt yelled back he would and started to wash his hair. Maybe he had overestimated himself, he could have known his body probably wouldn't take running so far. But at least he had tried. He got out of the shower and walked to the bedroom and got dressed as he walked back to the kitchen. Diego was still laying on the couch with his gameboy while Eva and Gabby were busy in the kitchen.

''You want to play a g-game with me?'' Matt asked he wanted to bond a little more with the guy, as he didn't know the boy so well.

''Okay. I don't like monopoly though.''

''Do you l-like FIFA?'' Matt said with a smile as he opened the small cabinet under the tv and grabbed two of the Xbox controllers.

''Pff, soccer.'' Diego rolled his eyes but the grabbed the controller from Matt with a smile and Matt launched the game.

''You aunt always b-beats me at gaming.'' Matt chuckled.

''That's because I taught her.'' Diego said smart and they started gaming.

* * *

He was pretty sure he was still screaming when they dragged him down the ladder. Everything after that was a blur of people screaming. The first thing that woke him up was when he pressed on the doorbell at house of the Dardens. The chief had told him he would go to tell Heather, but Matt wanted Heather to hear from him, not from the chief.

''Matt?''

Heather looked worried as she Matt standing there and he bow his head.

''There is something wrong with Andy, isn't there?'' She said worried and she send the boys upstairs.

''Matt, talk to me please!'' She said after he hadn't said anything.

''We couldn't do anything. He was in there and I said he had to..'' Matt's eyes filler with tears as he realized he didn't just leave Heather a widow and Ben and Griffin without a father, but he had also left Matt. Only now he was telling Heather he realized this was real and not a bad nightmare.

Heather fell against and started to cry, knowing she was never going to see her husband back. She buried her face in his shoulder while he cried with his head on her shoulder. When he looked up he saw the boys looking at him and Griffin started to cry as well. He wasn't sure why Matt was crying, but he knew it was bad.

* * *

''Baby, it's time for you to stop gaming.'' Gabriela laid his hand on Matt's shoulders.

''She is r-right but I guess she will kick your ass now.'' Matt stood up and handed the controller to Gabriela. Usually he didn't really stick to the rule of stopping gaming after an hour but now he had fainted he did and he walked to the kitchen, where Eva was looking at the oven.

''What are you m-making?'' Matt said as he sat down beside her.

''Apple turnovers. I always make them with mommy.'' She smiled proud.

''Are your p-parents out together?''

''No, mommy is busy at work and there was something at daddy's work so mommy called Gabriela if we could spend the night here.''

''Your are always welcome, r-remember?'' Matt smiled and he got up, his right leg a little stiff now and he walked to the fridge.

''You also want something to drink?'' He asked as he held up the package of applejuice and he handed her a glass as well.

''It's really cool you are walking again, you could play soccer with Diego.''

Matt chuckled. ''I d-don't think so.'' She kept looking at the turnovers in the oven and he sat down next to her again.

''When are you and Gabby going to marry?'' She asked.

''I guess...soon.'' He said. To be honest, they hadn't really been talking about a date and how they wanted to get married. They both wanted to focus on him getting better first, as well their lives getting back on track.

''Daddy said I will get a really nice dress then.'' Suddenly the small alarm on the counter started to beep and she got the turnover out, laying them on a place.

''They l-look and small very good.'' Matt smiled as she brought them to the living room with a smile. Gabby paused the game as Eva and Matt joined them on the couch and Eva handed everybody a turnover.

''Mmmmm.'' Gabriela said after taking a bite.

''Its hot!'' Eva warned her and Gabriela swallowed it anyway. ''I am engaged to a firefighter, don't tell me what hot.'' She goofed.

''Ewwwww'' Diego yelled and Eva joined his ewww but laughed at the same time.

''it is r-really good.'' Matt complimented Eva.

After the apple turnover Matt went to bed because he was still filling bad from fainting and he caught some sleep before Gabriela also laid down in bed. ''The twins really like you.'' She smiled with her head on his chest as she saw he was awake.

''I like them too. They are c-cute kids.''

''You would be a great father.''

''M-maybe, someday.'' He said with a smile.

''I know, I didn't mean within a year but I am sure that we would be parents one day, right?''

''i g-guess so.'' He said a little unsure. ''I mean, I want to, but I also want to go back to 51 and I am afraid something would happen to me if I had a c-child. Not for me, but I don't want another young kid left without a father like the D-dardens.''

''Well, let's get you back there first, then we will see, okay.''

''I t-thought you didn't want to me to go back to 51.'' Matt said, playing with her hair.

''I support you in everything that makes you happy.'' She said then with a smile as she kissed him goodnight.

* * *

''Your daddy, he was in a fire today.'' Griffin and Ben looked at their mother as she sat between them on the couch and Matt bow his head, knowing what she had to tell them.

''He is not coming back home.''

Griffin started to sob even louder now and crawled against his mother and Matt wanted to stand up and walk away, knowing the family was in pain and he couldn't burden them with his sadness about Andy's death.

''Will we see daddy again?'' Ben asked as he didn't seem to understand what his mom was saying and Griffin jumped up; ''Dad is not coming back, he is dead!''

Crying the older Darden ran upstairs and Heather followed him. ''Griffin Darden come here right now!''

Ben started to cry and Matt pulled the young boy in his arms. The boy sobbed against his shoulder and Matt rubbed through his hair, knowing there was nothing he could say to comfort the boy.

How were they ever going to live with this?

* * *

NOTE: Is Gabriela's support going to help him to get back at 51? When will they get married?

I hope you liked this chapter and the flashbacks. Writting them made me cry.

Thank you for reading and please leave a review!


	23. Chapter 23

Casey wrote his name on the white board again and for a second he wanted to turn around and hurl the marker into the classroom of high school students he had to talk to today and he realized it was the same kind of class of kids he had seen yesterday.

''My name is M-matt Casey, I used to be a firefighter and I am here today to answer your questions.'' He turned around with a fake smile.

He had always loved children and he had loved the afternoon at the school with the smaller children whom had seemed interested in what he had to tell, whom he seemed to inspire but these groups were sitting here because they had to, not because they were interested. Matt sighed as most were still playing with their phones.

''If you don't want to be here, j-just go.'' He finally sighed. Standing here made him feel like he was losing his mind. None of them stood up.

''but we can't go, we have to be here from our teacher.''

''If you are interested, s-stay. If not, please go.''

Some of them stood up and walked out. Matt sighed as he sat down behind the desk.

''Are you still going to tell something or what?'' A girl from the first row yelled and Casey looked at her.

''You r-really want to be here?'' He said surprised.

''Not really but if our teacher comes I want to be here so I won't get in trouble.'' She shrugged, arching her eyebrows.

''You are free to g-go, your teacher won't show up and I prefer focussing m-my effort on people who do want to learn something.''

Yes, no bullcrap. That is how it always had been for him and that was not going to change now. He prefered being here with only three people who were interested instead of a roomful of uninterested teenagers. Just like it had been on truck, be motivated to join or stay away.

''It's not like I want to be here and listen to you.'' She said, sassy and indignant.

''Sorry I am w-wasting your time.'' Casey sighed as he started the dia presentation from his laptop and was ready to tell what they could expect on the academy. Right before he could start he looked at the first row, thunderstruck as he saw the girl was loudly chatting through her phone now.

''Like I s-said, sorry I am wasting your time. You can still leave if that fits you better.'' He frowned and she laid the phone down.

''It would go a lot faster if you wouldn't say things double.'' The bedside her chuckled and a lot fo the students gasped.

''Yeah, I am actually j-just like you. I don't want to be here, I would prefer sitting in my firehouse now as a lieutenant but what m-makes the situation a kinda hard is that a beam fell on my head while I was s-saving people which caused brain damage.''

immediately they were all quiet and Casey launched the Powerpoint again.

''So, welcome to the f-firefighter academy...'' He started off as he saw the boy whom had made the remark about his speech jumped up and left the class, followed by the girl and the other students looked at him with a blush of shame on their cheeks as they seemingly felt ashamed by what their fellow students had said.

* * *

''Hey.'' Matt greeted the boys laying on the couch and he was pretty sure neither of the three of them and slept in the past few days. Ben just laid there with his Teddy in his hands while Griffin was staring at the TV, but neither of them really seemed to notice anything. At first Casey had wanted to bring them something but he knew nothing he could bring now would only make the boys feel better for the slightest bit.

He sat down between them, rubbed them both of their heads as Heather passed him, greeted him and ran out. There was so much she had to arrange and he tried to help her as much as he could.

As the boys seemed i no mood to talk - he completely understood that - he just sat in the middle of them, staring at the TV but just like they were, he wasn't even really watching it.

''Do you guys want anything to eat?'' He finally mumbled after forty-five minutes of silence had passed. Ben was asleep while Griffin just shook his head.

''Bedroom to the left, right?'' Griffin shook his head and explained they had slept with their mother the night before and carefully Matt lifted Ben up as he seemed in a really uncomfortable position on the couch and he seemed exhausted. Gently Matt carried him up the stairs and laid him down in the side there were more plushies.

''I miss daddy.'' Ben cried as Casey laid in him bed.

''I know.'' Matt said as he laid his chin on his arm while he rubbed through Ben's hair with his other hand. Honestly, he had no idea what to say. They all missed Andy and Casey couldn't get the picture out of his head of Andy swallowed by the flames.

''Where you with daddy when he died?''

Casey looked away as his eyes got teary.

''I was.'' He finally admitted as he tucked Ben in. Ben looked across the room at the G. action figure that was next to Heather and Andy's wedding picture and Casey remembered when he had gotten it for his birthday.

''Mom says I can't sleep with it instead of teddy.''

Matt stood up, grabbed the action figure and held it in his hands for a few minutes, looking at it for a few seconds while he closed his eyes, trying to keep his tears from streaming. He had to keep strong for the boys. He handed it to Ben, knowing the boy should get all the support he needed now.

''I promised daddy to stay strong but I can't.'' The boy started to cry.

''Hey, you are strong Ben, it is okay to cry.'' Matt comforted the boy and he suddenly heard another sob from the door of the bedroom and he looked up to see Griffin crying against the doorpost. He walked to Matt and his younger brother as he joined them, pressing his head against Casey's chest, sobbing loud. For minutes they sat there, Matt could no longer keep his tears and he started crying as well. After a few minutes Ben and Griffin both stopped crying and the exhausted boys were asleep. He both tucked them in, carefully and after he tucked them in he laid down on the blanket between them as his eyes also fell shut out of exhaustion and he was pulled back in another nightmare of fire and flames.

* * *

''I think I will go with the s-salmon and pasta.'' Matt laid the menu aside and look Gabby, who was biting her lip as she was still was making her decision. matt smiled as he liked her thinking face. She looked really cute when she looked like that. After a minute she finally laid the menu aside as well. He doubted if he should tell her about what happened in the class this morning, but he knew it made no sense, except for the students, nobody knew about it and he was sure it wouldn't happen again for the time he would still be working there.

''Steak.'' She smiled as the waiter walked up to them and they ordered.

''I was t-thinking, maybe we should make plans for our wedding.'' Casey smiled as he looked down at his glass, afraid she wouldn't react positive. After his conversation with Eva he had been thinking it indeed was a question when they were getting married.

''Good idea.'' She smiled as she laid her hand on his and looked him in the eyes.

''I was thinking...maybe we can marry outside but have the reception inside.''

Casey nodded, agreeing. Honestly, all he could think about was that he was marrying her and where they were going to do it was the last thing he cared about, as long as it was a memorable day.

''Maybe we c-can have our reception at Molly's.'' He smiled then, thinking about a location for the reception. If he had to think about one place he wanted to spend it there, where a lto of his best memories were based and he knew the place meant a lot to both of them, as it was also her property for one part.

''I think that is a great idea.''

Their drinks and appetizers were brought to the table and they enjoyed their dinner, going to Molly's after the dinner. Not so many were there at tonight but Casey sat down next to Clarke and Gabby stood next to Hermann.

''As the Molly's also belongs to me for a bit...I don't have to pay a fee to rent it for one day, right?'' She said, teasing him.

''Oh no, no make-up parties in this bar.'' Hermann shook his head, throwing the cloth from his hands on the bar.

''How about a wedding reception?'' Casey asked as Severide looked aside at him.

''Finally! I thought it was going to be ages before you would ask Hermann to be your flower girl.'' He laughed as Hermann didn't know what to say for a second and Clarke laughed loudly.

''I guess that's okay.'' Hermann smiled then and they all toasted on the wedding.

* * *

''You buying a dinner means something special.'' Matt squinted suspiciously. Andy smiled mysteriously.

''I have a favour to ask you.''

''Oh no don't tell me that cabinet broke down again.'' Matt shook his head, as he had fixed it for over ten times. Andy shook his head;

''No, I asked Heather to marry me. We are getting married in three months. She is pregnant Matt.'' He said as tears of happiness filled his eyes and Matt's mouth fell open.

''Congratulations!'' He finally managed to say as he shook And's hand and started to laugh. Andy, married and father. Off all the people he would never expected Andy to do that...but he was perfect for being a father and husband.

''I want to ask you, will you be my best man?''

* * *

NOTE: I wrote the first flashback last because I knew I would be crying...and I am.

Who will be Matt's witness? How long can he keep his job at the academy up? Or he is just overreacting towards the students and he is actually making it worse for himself? How fast will he and Gabriela get married? Will he be back as a firefighter already?

Hope you liked this chapter! Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review what you thought about it!


End file.
